


Только чудовища могут убивать…

by Kana_Go



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bloodplay, Gen, Italy, M/M, Madness, Parallel Universes, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для проекта "Вокруг света за лето". <br/>Содержание: приключения американца в Южной Италии</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Нанка  
> Категория: джен с намеками   
> Жанр: быт и фантастика  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждение: мат, жестокость, кровь, психическое расстройство

 

1  
За последние полчаса Кайдин изучил эту блондинку с белозубой улыбкой в ярко-розовым, чисто символическим бикини как свои пять пальцев. Знал, например, что на шнурке топа бикини чернеет неизвестного происхождения пятнышко, а в уголке крайнего зуба белой улыбки таится коварный кариес.

Блондинка была нарисована на задке исполинской фуры, которая неспешно катила перед арендованным Кайдином «Фиатом Уно» вот уже километров сорок. Встречная полоса была необыкновенно оживленной, так что идти на обгон он боялся, не слишком доверяя автомобилям, а уж арендованным – тем более. К счастью, сзади никто не торопил, и он ехал себе тихонько, лениво поглядывая то на изученную вдоль и поперек нарисованную блондинку, то на не менее изученный пейзаж за стеклом: обширную, выгоревшую на жарком летнем солнышке равнину. В машине было душно: кондиционер откровенно халтурил и сбоил, а опущенное стекло помогало лишь в организации водителю чересчур модной прически, но не в охлаждении. Кайдин ерзал по сиденью, скрипя вычурной нежно-кремовой обивкой, и чувствовал, как купленная в Венеции футболка с эмблемой итальянского триколора липнет к спине. В конце концов он попытался стащить ее не притормаживая и чуть не прошляпил знак, извещающий о приближении закусочной «Lenticchia». Ровная трасса и медленно ползущая фура позволили ему, выглядывая из застрявшей на ухе футболки, посмотреть в краткий разговорник и выяснить, что «лентиккья» означает «чечевица». Оригинально, что и говорить.  
  
Кайдин с облегчением оторвался от фуры, махнул опостылевшей блондинке и свернул на небольшую стоянку перед приземистым беленьким зданием. Снова натянул футболку: кто знает, может, тут запрещено появляться в придорожных закусочных в полуголом виде.

Внутри царила блаженная после долгого жаркого пути прохлада, людей почти не было. Прежде чем направиться к стойке, Кайдин глубоко вздохнул и собрал в голове все свои знания итальянского, состоящие в основном из нескольких общеупотребительных слов и стратегического запаса мата для особых случаев. И хотя везде, где ему доводилось общаться, находился кто-нибудь, знающий английский, практика показывала, что иностранцы любят, когда приезжие в состоянии выговорить на их языке хотя бы пару-тройку фраз. Однако, кажется, на этот раз его знаниям грозило остаться непродемонстрированными: за стойкой не было ни души. Кайдин прокричал пару раз «С'e nessuno?» и, не получив ответа, взял верхнее в стопке меню и сел за столик. Волшебное слово «panini» - местный аналог гамбургеров, чизбургеров и сэндвичей – он нашел сразу, но потом задача усложнилась, потому что ни одного знакомого названия в тусклых печатных строчках не обнаружилось. Кайдин негромко, но выразительно помянул родственников того, кто, составляя меню, не удосужился дать английские наименования ингредиентам. За время своего недолгого автомобильного путешествия он уже понял, что в панини суют что угодно и в любых сочетаниях, и совсем не горел желанием скрасить остаток поездки подсчетом встречных сортиров. Он еще раз прошелся взглядом по графам и снова негромко выругался.

\- Бери Prosciutto e formaggio, - подсказали сверху. – Сыр, ветчина и ничего лишнего. Дадут теплым, так заодно кишки погреешь.

Кайдин подумал, какой толк кишки греть, когда мозги плавятся, но все-таки с благодарной улыбкой поднял голову.

\- А вот Gorgonzola e tartufo не советую, - загорелый парень с жесткой, стоящей чуть ли не под прямым углом челкой и черно-красным рюкзаком плюхнулся на соседний стул. – Горгонцола в сочетании с трюфелями – это хорошо на любителя.

Будто на выручку знаменитым голубым сырам к столу метнулась чернющая – головешка головешкой – официантка и, показав в улыбке скверные зубы, что-то прощебетала. Кайдин на момент завис, припоминая белоснежный оскал давешней блондинки, потом взял себя в руки и сделал-таки заказ: горячий панини с ветчиной и сыром и две бутылки «Будвайзера». Пиво принесли чуть ли не с кусками льда внутри. Одну запотевшую бутылку Кайдин поставил парню с челкой – за совет. Тот довольно кивнул и отхлебнул, пройдясь ледяным стеклом по покрытому испариной лбу.

\- Спасибо, - он сделал еще глоток и смешно поморщился. Пояснил: - Аж челюсть заныла.

\- Угу, - Кайдин занялся высасыванием длинной нитки расплавленного сыра.

Парень – ему было не больше двадцати пяти – следил за ним, вытянув губы трубочкой и водя языком по передним зубам.

\- Ты откуда?

\- Из Калифорнии. Лонг-Бич. А ты?

\- Уичито. Канзас.

\- Каким ветром занесло? – не удержался от шутки Кайдин.

\- Не ветром, а ураганом, - подхватил парень. – Вообще-то меня зовут Дороти, но обычно я представляюсь Теодором. Можно просто Тео.

\- А меня зовут Кайдин.

\- Забавное имя, - Теодор подпер рукой подбородок и поболтал остатками пива. – Никогда такого не слышал. Это как сокращенно? Кай?

\- Как хочешь. Тебе твое имя тоже не подходит, - парировал Кайдин. – Оно такое длинное и важное. Сразу представляешь себе ученого носатого грека в тоге, а не…

\- А не стукнутое током чмо, - Теодор отсалютовал бутылкой. – Ты ведь тоже турист? Куда едешь?

\- В Матеру.

\- Подкинешь меня? Могу оплатить бензин.

\- Почему бы и нет, - Кайдин отколупнул от тарелки крошку присохшего сыра. – И не надо платить. Все равно по пути.

Он оплатил счет и даже расщедрился на чаевые.

\- На дантиста? – вполголоса поинтересовался Теодор, покосившись на официантку.  
Кайдин фыркнул.

\- Ну а что? Здесь, говорят, на стоматологию цены заоблачные. Она, наверное, специально так улыбается, чтобы несчастные туристы сначала заработали культурный шок, а потом…

\- Тео, замолкни! – прошипел Кайдин, нервно улыбаясь официантке. – А вдруг она понимает английский?

Теодор пожал плечами и сменил тему:

\- Это твой «Фиат» снаружи?  
\- Мой, там других нет.

Распахнув дверь автомобиля, Кайдин отпрянул от хлынувшей навстречу волны жара. Боже, неужели так сложно высадить хотя бы пару деревьев около парковки? Или навес какой соорудить? Все-таки юг страны, а не заполярье.

\- Добро пожаловать в ад? – Теодор выудил из небытия кепку, помахал перед дверцей и, скользнув на сиденье, поерзал, разглядывая салон. – Поехали? Пар костей не ломит.

\- Остынь, а? Такое чувство, будто за тобой «Коза Ностра» в полном составе гонится или на самолет опаздываешь. – Кайдин сел за руль, подумал, снова снял футболку и поморщился: голую кожу нагревшаяся обивка буквально обжигала. – Если мафия, то дальше пешочком. Я просто мимо проезжал.

\- А, не обращай внимания. Я по жизни в одно место ужаленный.

\- Оно и видно.

Теодор продолжал доказывать свою «ужаленность» следующие полчаса: он так вертелся, что Кайдин не выдержал:

\- Тео, не то чтобы я хочу тебя обидеть, но у тебя что, глисты?

\- Не-а. Нам еще далеко?

\- Часов шесть.

\- Сколько?! – ужаснулся Теодор. – А побыстрее никак?

\- Шесть часов, - терпеливо повторил Кайдин. – Быстрее никак.

\- Господи, я не выдержу…

\- С твоей неугомонностью на самолете надо путешествовать, а не автостопом, - посочувствовал Кайдин. – А еще лучше телепортом. Но если хочешь, я поеду медленнее, а ты беги за машиной.  
Получив в ответ полный неподдельной муки стон, он отвернулся к окну, за которым тянулись бесконечные пастбища, разбавленные крохотными оливковыми рощицами, заправками и группками грязно-белых овец. Часа через два, когда Кайдин к собственному ужасу начал клевать носом, в пейзаж внесло разнообразие еще одно живое существо – голосующая девушка в пышном, словно с маскарада или исторической реконструкции, платье.

«Я сегодня добрый, - подумал он, сбрасывая скорость. – Где двое, там и трое. Веселее ехать будет».

\- Едва ли в Матере зашибись как интересно, - ожил Теодор. – Хотя завтра праздник города, и там должна быть уйма народу. В любом случае, надо посмотреть Кафедральный собор…

\- Ты уже распланировал наши совместные каникулы? – пробормотал Кайдин, съезжая к обочине.

\- Да ладно. Я подумал, почему бы нам, двум американцам, не…

Девушка была жгучей брюнеткой в пестром старомодном платье и ярко-красной накидке, расшитой позванивающими при каждом движении монетками. Кайдин хмыкнул: в гостинице, где он останавливался на ночь, кто-то вот точно такими же монетками звенел добрых полночи – поэтому-то он и боролся сейчас с дремой. Девушка, убрав волосы с лица, наклонилась к окну. Нет, точно, то ли с маскарада, то ли на маскарад. Или просто чудачка.

\- …наверное, стоит побродить по Сасси. Они так называют старую часть города, вырубленную в скалах…

«Вот нахал, - восхитился Кайдин, приветливо улыбаясь и опуская стекло пониже. – Хоть бы поздоровался».

Ветерок снова бросил девушке волосы на лицо, и она, досадливо мотнув головой, откинула их. Кайдин открыл рот для «Buongiorno , signorina», но уперся взглядом в два светящихся туннеля в темноте: у девушки под смоляными прядями была черная дыра с двумя узкими колодцами, на дне которых плескался расплавленный свет. Этот свет ослеплял и затягивал, все остальное растворялось, оставляя лишь беспросветную черноту, затопившую поле зрения целиком.  
«Что за чертовщина? – вяло подумал Кайдин, борясь с болью, раскручивающейся в груди, словно пружина. – Что за чертовщина?»

Монетки на алой накидке звенели, звуки с трудом пробивались сквозь гул в ушах.

«Нет. Нет-нет-нет… Надо…» - Кайдин дернулся, схватил ртом воздух и вслепую выбросил вперед руки.

В сознание тотчас же ворвался резкий автомобильный гудок, в глаза хлынул солнечный свет, хоть и потускневший по-вечернему, красноватый от подступающего заката, но все равно раздражающе яркий после глухой кромешной тьмы.

\- …Кай! – орал Теодор. – Подъем! Что с тобой такое, мать твою!

\- Не трогай мою маму, ты с ней не знаком даже, - пробормотал Кайдин, и тут до него дошло, что попутчик надрывает глотку отнюдь не десять секунд. – Что это, блин, было?

\- Ты отрубился, вот что было. Хорошо хоть не на скорости.

\- А девушка? – Кайдин сильно зажмурился, потом поморгал, сбивая выступившие слезы.

\- Какая девушка?

\- В платье. С монетками, - он повертел головой: поля, оливы, овцы, мимо проносятся машины. И никаких девушек.

Теодор от волнения стал похож на побелевшего ежика. Он нервно причесывался растопыренной пятерней, только больше ставя дыбом волосы:

\- Ладно. Я на выход. Знал бы, в жизни к тебе не подсел. Припадочный.

Кайдину стало неловко:

\- Так что случилось-то?

\- Ты ни с того ни с сего сбросил скорость, свернул к обочине, опустил стекло и лег спать.

\- Спать? – Кайдин сделал большие глаза и потихоньку выехал обратно на трассу.

Теодор, вопреки собственному заявлению, вылезать вовсе не собирался:

\- Ну типа того. На обморок было непохоже. Ты не бледнел, взгляд не застывал – просто откинулся и закрыл глаза. Я подумал, может, ты и впрямь покемарить решил, а ты минут через пять захрипел, задергался, а потом подорвался и со всей дури вмазал по клаксону.  
\- Мне показалось, что я задыхаюсь, - Кайдин вкруговую потер влажную от жары и пережитого им ужаса грудь.

\- А, - Теодор следил за его жестом еще пару секунд после того, как Кайдин убрал руку. – Похоже на сонный паралич. Слыхал про такой?

\- Слышал, - глаза до сих пор щипало, и Кайдин потер их двумя пальцами. – Плохо спал, какая-то дура всю ночь юбкой звенела.

\- Надо доехать до какого-нибудь заведения, - заявил Теодор. – Тяпнуть кофейку или энергетика, а то мы не в Матеру приедем, а в ближайшее стадо. Могу поспорить, овечки не обрадуются.

\- А уж что скажет пастух!

\- И не говори.

Тем не менее, «до заведения» они тянулись до самой темноты. Теодор одну за другой отвергал все придорожные забегаловки несмотря на уверения Кайдина, что чего-чего, а кофе везде нальют. Про одну он говорил, что там на часть кофеина приходится две машинного масла, про другую – что дерут втридорога, и так далее. Вопрос на миллион: если Тео тут тоже впервые, откуда внезапно такие познания? Кайдин не спрашивал, но про себя решил, что, повинуясь зову шила в заднице, попутчик элементарно не хочет нигде останавливаться вообще. Ну и ладно. Спать ему уже расхотелось.

\- Развлекай меня, штурман, раз такое дело, - попросил Кайдин.

Так всегда за рулем бывает: спать, вроде, не хочется-не хочется, а потом – бац, и понимаешь, что клюешь носом, а твой автомобиль выписывает по дороге пьяные кренделя, недвусмысленно выглядывая на встречку. Теодор пожал плечами и принялся добросовестно выкладывать сведения о славном прошлом Италии, явно почерпнутые не то из «Википедии», не то из школьного курса всемирной истории: что-то про Древний Рим, Медичи и Наполеона. Честное слово, если бы Кайдин действительно хотел спать, то под такие рассказы заснул бы наверняка. Единственно удобоваримой оказалась жутковатая история про некоего графа Трамонтано, который, чтобы отдать долги своего семейства, сдирал с жителей Матеры неимоверные налоги. Подкараулив графа с графиней около часовни на улице, которую потом метко назвали «Улица искупления», графиню пылающая праведным гневом толпа пощадила, а вот графу повезло меньше. Король Неаполя послал своих людей расследовать дело, те потыкались туда-сюда, кого-то повесили, но настоящих зачинщиков так и не нашли.

«О времена, о нравы, - подумал Кайдин. – Хорошо, что на дворе больше не шестнадцатый век!»  
В сгущающихся сумерках они въехали в какой-то город, и Теодор кивнул на небольшое двухэтажное здание, украшенное россыпью светло-синих огоньков.

\- Вот, кажется, что-то приличное.

Кайдин бросил на него мрачный взгляд и припарковался между маленьким спортивным автомобилем и тремя мотоциклами. Перед дверьми тусовался народ – сплошь курящие, громко смеющиеся и говорящие мужики.

Таящееся под занавесью гирлянд название было почти не видно. Тем не менее, Кайдин присмотрелся и с удивлением обнаружил, что оно написано по-английски. «GayWay» - складывалось из перемигивающихся синих лампочек. Ха-ха. Владелец заведения явно сыграл на слове «хайвэй», что было довольно остроумным решением для заведения расположенного недалеко от трассы… Но только, боже, пусть часть «Gay» означает «веселый» или хотя бы «вздорный», а не…

Теодор куда-то смылся. Кайдин огляделся и, пропустив пару-тройку громил, выцепил из гомонящей толпы наиболее безобидного на вид парнишку лет двадцати.

\- Эй, приятель, - он ткнул пальцем в здание. – Che cosa e?

\- Americano? – улыбнулся парень.

\- Да, то есть, si. Americano, - Кайдину не понравился взгляд, которым собеседник окинул его по-прежнему голый торс. – Что это за здание? Locale?

\- Qual e il tuo nome?

\- Nome? – озадачился Кайдин. – Имя? Мое, что ли? Нафиг тебе мое имя сдалось? Я спрашиваю, что это за здание такое, черт тебя дери!

\- Venga con me! – парень неожиданно вцепился в его запястье что тот клещ. – Sesso, a buon mercato!

\- Да пошел ты! – Кайдин вырвал руку и отскочил.

И тут сзади нарисовался Теодор, облапил, псих, за талию и рявкнул через его плечо:

\- Vattone, bastardo!

\- Roba da matti! – взвизгнул парень, круто развернулся и ввинтился в живо заинтересовавшуюся происходящим толпу.

Кайдин терпел чужие ладони в районе ремня своих джинсов ровно до того момента, когда зеваки хотя бы сделали вид, что снова заняты своими делами, потом вполсилы врезал Теодору по рукам и ужом вывернулся.

\- Ну ты в самом деле сумасшедший, - добродушно рассмеялся Теодор. – Пошли. Пока ты общался с местной сферой услуг, я занял столик. Сейчас принесут перекусить.

\- Тео, ты меня куда притащил? – шепотом возмутился Кайдин, зыркая по сторонам.

«По сторонам» не радовало: два мужика метрах в десяти от них целовались слишком уж страстно даже для сверхтемпераментных итальянцев с их вечными «чмок-чмок» при встрече, а картинка-граффити на стене пристройки…

\- Кай, ты чего? На тебя никогда проститутки не вешались? – удивился Теодор. – Ладно бы ты был какой-нибудь хиллбилли, но Калифорния ведь…

\- Это не просто проститутка, это хастлер! – прошипел Кайдин. – А ты видел это граффити с двумя дальнобойщиками?

\- Италия, между прочим, страна гей-туризма, - весело фыркнул Теодор и принялся рассматривать стену с таким видом, будто оценивал, по меньшей мере, фреску эпохи Возрождения. – Ну что сказать. Довольно оригинальное применение для монтировки, но…

\- Просто заткнись, понял? Я не собираюсь ужинать в гей-клубе!

\- Кай, не дури. Здесь дешево, да и публика в основном приличная. На крайняк я изображу твоего ревнивого бойфренда, и тогда точно никто не сунется.

\- Не сунется, потому что в первую очередь туда не сунусь я! – Кайдин поискал взглядом «Фиат». – Я в машине посижу. А ты, когда поешь, принеси мне кофе.

\- Кай…

\- Ноги моей там не будет! – Кайдин быстрым шагом добрался до автомобиля и на всякий случай заблокировал двери. И футболку надел.

Теодор вернулся минут через двадцать – с виноватым видом, большим стаканом кофе и панини в белоснежной салфеточке.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул Кайдин.

Он был уверен, что попутчик из чистой вредности приобретет что-нибудь вроде того самого горгон-как-его-там, но Теодор, заметив, как подозрительно он заглядывает под верхний кусочек хлеба, хмыкнул:

\- Не боись, это Primavera. Салат и ветчина.

\- Угу, - Кайдин снял со стакана крышечку и с наслаждением отпил горячего кофе.

\- Растворимый, - заметил Теодор. – А если бы ты не испугался несчастных итальянских геев, получил бы свежесваренный эспрессо.

\- Я привык к растворимому.

Оставшееся до Матеры расстояние они ехали молча. Чтобы уж точно не разговаривать, Кайдин нашел несколько местных радиостанций и мстительно остановился на той, по которой передавали классическую музыку. Оставалось надеяться, что Теодор не любит классику. Нет, кроме шуток, а кто в своем уме любит классику? Теодор, впрочем, смотрел на дорогу и не высказал ни одобрения, ни недовольства.

Так, под мелодичные завывания какой-то оперной дивы, они въехали в Матеру. Осматривать подсвеченный оранжевыми огнями вечерний город у Кайдина не осталось ни сил, ни желания: хотелось только в душ и спать. Тем более, завтра День города, и надо хорошенько выспаться, чтобы не валиться с ног в разгар веселья.

Он доехал до ближайшей маленькой гостиницы и, остановив машину на переполненной стоянке, достал из багажника оба рюкзака, черно-красный отдал Теодору. Он поднимался по светлым ноздреватым ступеням, когда Теодор взял его за свободное от поклажи плечо, развернул и проникновенно заглянул в глаза снизу вверх:

\- Кай, ну прости. Я хотел как лучше. Там в самом деле все очень вкусно и цены…

\- Ладно-ладно, - замотал головой Кайдин. – Проехали. Я просто был уставший, голодный и злой. Я…

Теодор не изменился в лице, у него даже выражение в глазах осталось прежним – жутко виноватым, как у побитой собаки – но вот ладонь вдруг сместилась по плечу Кайдина ближе к шее, большой палец слегка надавил на сонную артерию (в него сразу мелко заколотился пульс), а подушечки указательного и среднего пальцев по кругу погладили выступающие позвонки.

\- Ты что, совсем сбрендил? – смог процедить Кайдин через долгие три секунды. – Ты в своей голубятне точно кофе пил? – он подавил желание сбросить Теодора с лестницы и отвернулся, сбросив чужую руку плечом.

Почти вломившись в темноватое фойе (рюкзак немножечко не вписался в дверь), Кайдин рьяно взялся за организацию ночлега, от злости – по-итальянски, хотя в таком популярном для туристов городке гостиничный администратор наверняка знал английский:

\- Voglia riserva. Due cameras. Quali metodi di pagamento?

\- Spiacente, - администратор развел руками и выдал громкую скороговорку, в которой ясно различалось только «мадонна делла бруна».

\- Что он говорит? – не оглядываясь, спросил Кайдин, по дыханию угадав за спиной присутствие Теодора.

\- Что завтра День города, поэтому остался только один свободный номер. Кстати, ты сказал неправильно. Множественное число от «camera» будет «camere», а не «cameras».

\- А мне плевать. Если с двуспальной кроватью, я сломаю ему шею, - пробормотал Кайдин, чувствуя, что «Хилтон Гарден» им не по карману, а искать что-то еще нет никаких сил.

Администратор, очевидно, чувством юмора не страдал, потому что замахал руками, выпучил черные, как ягоды, глаза и на вполне приличном английском залопотал:

\- Нет-нет, сэр! С двумя кроватями! С душем, холодильником и телевизором.

\- Беру. Карточки принимаете?

\- Может, я оплачу? – предложил Теодор.

\- Я сам! – рыкнул Кайдин.

Он очень не хотел оставаться должником, потому что кто знает, в какой именно момент с тебя могут стребовать долг и в какой форме. А с Теодором и его закидонами рисковать не хотелось особенно. Расплатившись, и получив ключ с брелком в виде не то спирали, не то макаронины он нырнул в узкий коридор. Администратор не соврал: все номера по пути были заняты, из-за однотипных светло-оранжевых дверей доносились приглушенные голоса, храп, бормотание работающих телевизоров. Из-за одной двери слышались вполне себе характерные стоны, и Кайдин с ужасом обнаружил, что их комната – соседняя. Не то что бы он был ханжой…

Нет. Черт, ладно! Он был ханжой. Причем в самом наихудшем смысле. Скажите на милость, ну как на солнечном побережье Калифорнии – в краю пляжей, дискотек, весьма слабо одетой молодежи обоих полов, вечной путаницы с регистрацией однополых браков; в краю свободной любви и парочек (а то и троечек), трахающихся чуть ли не под пальмами – мог вырасти парень, который, дожив до двадцати трех с небольшим лет, резко интересовался пейзажем, наткнувшись на улице взглядом на страстно целующуюся пару, а порнушку смотрел исключительно за закрытыми дверями и с глубоким чувством вины? Кайдину самому за себя было стыдно.

Если сидеть в танке, можно оставаться в блаженном неведении касательно самых интересных сторон жизни и в школе, и в колледже, и даже в бойскаутских лагерях. Чего уж там: в собственной квартире и в библиотеке на тебя никто вешаться не будет. В школе и лагерях, правда, за такое «сидение в танке» пытались бить, но Кайдин накачался и взял несколько уроков самообороны, так что цеплялись к нему редко. А сегодня? Тут тебе и парень-проститутка, и малость озабоченный попутчик, с которым всю ночь торчать в одном номере, когда за стеной стонут так, что вот-вот трещины по этой самой стене пойдут.

«Он же не маньяк, - твердо сказал себе Кайдин. – Он к тебе полез, ты ему дал отворот-поворот. Парень сообразил, что ему ничего не светит, и утихомирил свое либидо. А если он сунется еще раз, ты ему врежешь».

\- Кто такая эта мадонна? – мрачно спросил он, вставляя ключ.

Теодор, полностью оправдывая звание малость озабоченного, с похабной улыбочкой прислушивался к происходящему за соседней дверью, но едва Кайдин заговорил, поспешно поджал губы и приподнял бровь:

\- Madonna della Bruna? Мария Сантиссима делла Бруна – покровительница Матеры. Собственно, праздник города – это в ее честь.

Кайдин распахнул дверь, прошел прямиком к кровати, и только сбросив на покрывало тяжелый рюкзак, огляделся. Номер как номер: две кровати, разделенные тумбочкой с ночником, стол, два стула, шкаф, телевизор на стойке. За увитой искусственным плющом решеткой – раковина, крохотный холодильник и даже микроволновка. Кайдину отчего-то показалось, что неработающая. Все было в светлых тонах, холодильник украшали дешевые магнитики с видами Базиликаты, один из которых Кайдин решил перед отъездом обязательно стырить на память. Если они не приварены насмерть, конечно. Нет, ну а что? Учитывая страсть туристов тащить все, начиная от фирменных вилок и зубочисток и до камней из стен, идея не казалась такой уж глупой. Он нашел в рюкзаке чистые футболку и шорты и, бросив «Я в душ», скрылся в ванной, первым делом убеждаясь, что как следует запер дверь. Душ, к счастью, работал отменно, и несколько минут под щедрыми потоками теплой воды вернули Кайдину хотя бы подобие благодушия. А когда из ванной вышел Теодор, Кайдин уже засыпал, загипнотизированный мерным движением лопастей потолочного вентилятора, но, все же, нашел в себе силы предупредить:

\- Никаких фокусов, а то в микроволновке поджарю.

\- Как скажешь, босс, - Теодор выключил свет и, повернувшись к нему спиной, клубком свернулся на кровати.

Кайдин спал как убитый. Когда он открыл глаза, за окном уже вовсю гомонили, причем не на одном языке. Сильно пахло кофе, как будто все постояльцы разом решили выпить по утренней чашечке эспрессо прямо в коридоре. Или это Тео завтракает? Перекатив голову по тонкой подушке, Кайдин задохнулся от возмущения. Теодор не завтракал – но был занят делом не менее приятным: глаза и рот приоткрыты, голова запрокинута, правая рука быстро и мерно движется под одеялом в районе паха. У Кайдина самого стояло с утра, натягивая тонкую ткань плавок и шорт, но блин, неужели так сложно отлучиться в ванную? Теодор глухо всхлипнул, рывком вытянулся и расслабился, успокаивая дыхание. Кайдину резко захотелось выполнить вчерашнюю угрозу (и себе в глаз дать: чего таращился, спрашивается?), но вместо этого он заставил себя подремать еще с полчаса: подниматься не хотелось, казалось, что у него все мысли об увиденном на лбу написаны.

Проснувшись во второй раз, он обнаружил, что Теодор уже сидит за столом и действительно пьет кофе. Умудрился даже, гад, за выпечкой куда-то смотаться.

\- Здесь panetteria в двух шагах, - поприветствовал «гад». – Вставай быстрее, а то я все слопаю.

\- Я уже…

\- Ну разве что частично.

\- Пшел в жопу.

\- Это приглашение?

\- Заткнись, а! – рявкнул Кайдин. – Неужели не понятно, что бестолку меня клеить? Я недостаточно ясно выразился?

Теодор заглотил круассан, как змея яйцо, и примирительно вскинул руки:

\- Ладно тебе. Я шучу. Просто привык, что последнее слово остается за мной.

\- Пинок за тобой останется, а не слово, - проворчал Кайдин, остывая. – Имей в виду, номер я оплатил до завтрашнего утра. В восемь нас отсюда попросят. Я рассчитываю уехать раньше, а ты как хочешь.

\- Угу, - Теодор кивнул на полуопустевшую корзинку: мол, хорош ворчать, а то голодным останешься.

\- Ключ я оставлю администратору. Если вернешься раньше…

\- Как?! – Теодор со стуком опустил чашку. – Зачем бродить по чужому городу в одиночку, если вдвоем веселее?

\- Мне и так уже достаточно весело.

\- Кай, я больше не буду тебя доставать, честно!

Кажется, Теодор продолжил свои увещевания, но шум бегущей воды его немного приглушил. Кайдин смотрел, как закручивается в стоке вода и упрекал себя: ему самому не особо улыбалось мотаться по незнакомому городу одному (шестьдесят тысяч человек местного населения и до кучи туристов не в счет). Плюс Теодор гораздо лучше знает итальянский… Плюс…

«Мама! – беззвучно взмолился он. – В кого ты меня родила такого безотказного, а?»

Он, сколько себя помнил, не мог спокойно пройти мимо котят, щенков и тех, кто в состоянии скорчить в достаточной степени умоляющую физиономию.

«Не мужик, а тряпка!» - припечатал Кайдин и вышел из ванной, борясь со страхом обнаружить у дверей Тео в команде «служить», с печальными собачьими глазками и палочкой в зубах. «Скорей уж с круассаном…» - он представил эту картину и прыснул от смеха.

\- Ты чего? – Теодор подгреб к себе корзинку. – Ты смотри, я же обижусь и все съем, пусть для фигуры вредно.

\- Разжиреешь, - Кайдин в три огромных глотка опустошил стакан, и, сунув круассан в рот целиком и прожевав, принялся заправлять постель. – Разжиреешь, и ни один мужик на тебя не позарится.

\- Вы только посмотрите! – Теодор картинно всплеснул руками и пожаловался неизвестному слушателю. – Сам заводит разговор на провокационные темы, а потом еще и жалуется!

Кайдин поперхнулся крошками, яростно мотнул головой, потом отмахнулся и взял еще два круассана. Вкусные, между прочим – воздушные, ароматные, сладко пахнущие ванилью.

\- Не пойми меня превратно, Кай, - Теодор подвинул ему корзинку с одиноким рогаликом, - но у тебя настроение меняется, как у беременной бабы.

Ну что Кайдин мог на такое ответить? Пришлось молча признать, что компаньон прав, и прикончить содержимое корзины.

Сойдя с высокого крыльца и окинув взглядом окрестности, они окунулись в горячий, насыщенный запахами выпечки и каких-то специй воздух, гул разговоров, щелканье фотокамер и многонациональную толпу. Купив в информационном киоске туристический проспект, Кайдин решил, что Матера – отдых на любителя. Тут тебе не Рим с его Колизеем и даже не Милан с «Ла Скала». Всего достопримечательностей, что куча церквей, фресок и вырубленных в туфе пещер, в которых вроде бы даже продолжает кто-то жить, невзирая на отсутствие элементарных удобств. Наверное, любителю глубокой старины тут бы понравилось, не зря Матера считается самым старым городом мира, и первое религиозное строение, если верить ученым, появилось именно здесь.

\- Базиликата была провинцией Византии, - Теодор уткнулся в проспект и не спотыкался только потому, что сейчас они шли по широкой, очень ровной дороге, ползущей вверх среди двух- трехэтажных домиков. – Монахи бежали сюда, в Матеру, спасаясь от иконоборцев, несли с собой иконы, мощи и книги. С ума сойти.

\- Ага, - Кайдин потер нос: от контраста светлых – сероватых, розоватых, желтоватых - зданий, пронзительно-синего неба и островков зелени отчаянно хотелось чихнуть.

Народу было немеряно: с фотоаппаратами, камерами, воздушными шариками. На маленьких балкончиках с решетчатыми оградками и под крышами развевались развешенные на длинных веревках простыни и разноцветная одежда. В трещинах на домах и стенах торчали пучки какой-то травы, на крышах устроились горшки и вазоны с цветами, на улицах кое-где стояли небольшие скульптуры.

Минув ряды колонн, они вышли на обзорную площадку: сверху город казался гигантским белым термитником с острыми шпилями церквей и башнями строительных кранов. Кайдин решил не делиться впечатлениями: на площадке они были не одни, а кому понравится, когда любимое тобой место обзывают термитником. Посмотрев на город и сделав пару снимков, они углубились в Сасси, петляя и карабкаясь меж обломков туфа, темных провалов скальных жилищ и монастырей, предусмотрительно прикрытых решетками и снабженных табличками, мимо киосков и попрошаек (туристы туристами, а Базиликата остается самой нищей провинцией Италии). Причем нередко оказывалось, что, идя по улице, в то же время ты идешь по крыше дома уровнем ниже.

В одном месте удалось примазаться к экскурсии и посмотреть экспозицию скальной «квартиры»: самая натуральная маленькая квартирка – с высокой двуспальной кроватью под пестрым покрывалом, плитой, комодом, крохотными окошками и грубой кухонной утварью, развешанной по стенам.

Одуревшие от солнца, подъемов-спусков и узких улочек, они больше чудом, чем следуя карте, выбрались на заставленную автомобилями площадь перед Кафедральным собором, датируемым аж тринадцатым веком, и плюхнулись на белые пластиковые стульчики уличного кафе.

\- Ффух, - Теодор смахнул пот салфеткой и схватил меню. – Раз уж оказались тут, надо хоть местную кухню заценить.

И они «заценили местную кухню», заказав рис, желтый хлеб из отрубей и луканика, колбаски из нескольких видов мяса, приправленные апельсиновой цедрой.

\- Их вроде как в красном вине выдерживают, - шепнул Теодор, глотая слюну и наблюдая, как колбаски обжаривают на гриле.

Кайдин думал, что в такую жару в него ничего существеннее мороженого не полезет, но, получив свою порцию, понял, что сильно ошибался. Пива в меню было негусто (всезнающий Тео сообщил, что в Италии все больше налегают на вино и виски), но Кайдин взял «Nastro Azzurro» и нашел его вполне недурным. Рядом он еще прикупил целую буханку хлеба, впечатленный ее размерами и заверениями, что такой хлеб очень долго не черствеет. А потом они с новыми силами нырнули в хитросплетения жарких светлых улочек, подкрепляя силы мороженым «джелато» и галлонами интернациональной «Кока-колы». Теодору словно кто моторчик в одно место вставил, и Кайдин под конец таскался за ним через силу, осознавая, что один все равно из этих ступенчато-провальчато-туфовых лабиринтов не выберется. И только когда воздух стал прозрачнее и чуть свежее, Теодор снова вывел его в новую часть города, хлопнулся прямо на мощеную плиткой дорогу в тень очередной церквушки и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

\- Ну ты…кролик-энерджайзер, - в два приема выговорил Кайдин.

\- А то, - Теодор сплюнул в пыль, оглянулся и прищурился. – К стеночке, приятель. Там мадонну везут, сейчас задавят.

На улицу выплеснулась огромная толпа горожан, туристов, полицейских и журналистов. Во главе ехали всадники в плащах и шлемах с плюмажами на черных и белых лошадях, а за ними следовала огромная яркая повозка из папье-маше, украшенная многочисленными херувимами, ангелами и фигурками каких-то святых. Кайдин и Теодор изо всех сил жались к стене, но их все равно чуть не смело взбудораженным, гомонящим потоком. По пути следования процессии люди высыпали на балконы, в воздухе что-то кружилось – не то лепестки, не то перья.

\- Ее будут ломать, - сказал Теодор.

\- Мадонну? – ужаснулся Кайдин.

\- Да не ее – повозку.

\- Зачем лишать мадонну транспорта? - не мог понять Кайдин.

\- А фиг ее знает. Но у них еще с четырнадцатого века такая традиция.

Присоединиться Кайдин побоялся: показалось, что распаленные участники шествия вполне способны вместо куска повозки отодрать какому-нибудь везунчику ногу.

\- Только это уже, когда темно станет, - продолжал Теодор. – А еще ночью салют будет. Но я лично предпочел бы кое-куда съездить. Ты слышал про Крако?

\- Не-а.

\- Это город-призрак. Люди ушли оттуда еще в шестидесятые, когда после нескольких землетрясений оползни начали засыпать их дома. Может, прокатимся? Я читал, что отсюда километров шестьдесят, не больше. Часа за три туда-обратно обернемся.

\- Ладно… Но если нас засыплет и придется сутки оттуда выковыриваться, за номер ты доплачиваешь.

\- Да без проблем.

Сказано – сделано. Они вернулись в гостиницу, причем по пути Теодор приобрел майку с нарисованными прямо на ней ремнями безопасности («А что? Вдруг забуду пристегнуться? Тут все гоняют, но полициотти особенно любят иностранцев. В финансовом плане».). Прихватив хлеба, помидоров и газировки, они сели в машину и отправились в Крако. К вечеру нагнало облаков и стало прохладнее.

\- Дорога SP103, - Теодор старательно изучал карту, высовывался из окна в поисках указателей и вообще вел себя как образцово-показательный штурман. – Между поселками Пескьеро и Стильяно.

Кайдин был ему благодарен: сам он полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы не раздолбать казенную тачку на дороге, которая со временем все больше и больше напоминала серпантин. Наконец, после долгих-долгих минут тряски и крутых разворотов перед ними открылась панорама заброшенного города. Вид был мрачноватый и определенно внушительный. Они вылезли из машины и тут же наткнулись на знак «кирпич» и под ним щит, на котором даже не особо ладящий с итальянским Кайдин разобрал, что вход воспрещен.

\- О, сюда нельзя.

\- Упаси тебя боже, Кай, - отмахнулся Теодор. – Это же Италия. Здесь официально много чего нельзя, а на деле хоть чуточку да можно. И потом, у меня закон такой: можно все, пока не заловили.

\- Единственное, что в твоем законе хорошего, это логика.

\- Бьюсь об заклад, патрули здесь не ходят.

Сзади послышалось пыхтение, и апатичный кудлатый пес, подбежав к щиту, задрал на него ногу, потом проделал ту же процедуру с колесом и потрюхал дальше. Едва видные на песке собачьи и козьи следы говорили, что пес тут не одинок.

\- Вот, - сказал Теодор. – Считай, местный КПП дал тебе добро на въезд.

\- А на вход? – хохотнул Кайдин. – Может, надо его догнать и попросить и на нас поссать? Типа пропуск.

Они, было, расхохотались хором, но смех прозвучал так чужеродно в свисте разыгравшегося ветра и птичьих криках, что веселиться быстро расхотелось. Парни побрели по сбитой дороге. И пусть сохранились балконы, арки, рамы и двери, город можно было описать одним словом – руины. Улицы, площади, дома – все теряло форму, сглаживалось под напором ветра и времени, зарастало высокой травой. Растительность захватила трещины и крыши, проросла сквозь плитку улиц, выглядывала из пустых оконных проемов.

\- Такое ощущение, что я лег вздремнуть и проспал апокалипсис, - проворчал Кайдин, машинально прикрыв ладонью бурую кобылку, с сухим шелестом запрыгнувшую ему на бедро.

\- И еще лет триста после него, - добавил Теодор.

В конце концов, они добрались до крупного здания – не то замка, не то крепости – и под его стеной устроились перекусить под аккомпанемент криков потревоженного вороньего воинства.  
\- Хлеба и зрелищ, - заявил Теодор. – Народ требует хлеба и зрелищ.

\- Вот тебе хлеб, - Кайдин, вооружившись перочинным ножом, оделил его увесистым желтым ломтем и здоровенным бурым помидором, в глянцевитую кожицу которого Тео тут же вгрызся, что тот вампир.

\- А зрелищ? – пробулькал он помидорным соком.

\- Стриптиз сам танцуй, - отрезал Кайдин и набил рот необыкновенно сочной мякотью, всем своим видом показывая «когда я ем, я глух и нем».

Чуть позже роль зрелища отменно сыграл огненно-яркий закат, буквально вспыхнувший над раскинувшейся внизу холмистой долиной. Теодор так восхитился, что забыл закрыть рот вовремя и безнадежно перепачкал новую майку. Кайдин же перед тем, как уронить челюсть, предусмотрительно проглотил все, что было во рту.

\- Страшно красиво. Как будто был конец света, а потом – бац! И еще один. И все небо загорелось.

\- Как по мне, так если нагрянет 2012, так пусть хоть со спецэффектами, чтоб небо радугой, солнце и луна одновременно размером со спасательный круг, и кометы летали, как фейерверки, - мечтательно проговорил Теодор. – Просто ухнуть в какой-нибудь разлом в земной коре было бы скучно.

Когда отполыхало солнце, они пустились в обратный путь. Кажется, кто-то здесь все-таки жил: далеко за развалинами смутно слышался мелодичный звон, должно быть, там пробиралось небольшое стадо коз или овец.

\- Со временем я промахнулся, - признался Теодор. – Придется по темноте пилить.

\- Думаешь, за час не доедем?

\- Со всей своей любовью к быстрой езде я по этим русским горкам лихачить бы не стал. Хотя я вообще водить не умею. Вру. Удостоверение получил, конечно, без этого никуда, а вот рулить стремно: слишком бурное воображение.

\- Не волнуйся, - Кайдин сел за руль и поморщился: щедрым собачьим вниманием попахивало даже в салоне. – Я лихачить не умею.

Когда русские горки кончились, Кайдин повертел головой, разминая сведенные от напряжения шею и плечи, и вздохнул с облегчением. Рано радовался: буквально метров через пятьдесят фары выхватили знаки «Ремонтные работы» и «Объезд». Ох, да эти итальянцы – шустрые ребята! По пути сюда никакого объезда и в помине не было. Кайдин неуверенно затормозил и высунулся в окно, с сомнением разглядывая знаки.

\- Что за хрень? Чего это они взялись дорогу ремонтировать на ночь глядя?

\- Должно быть, ловушка, - с убийственной серьезностью предположил Теодор. – Ты свернешь, там будет тупик и банда мафиози. Отберут машину и обдерут как липку.

\- Ну спасибо, Тео, утешил, - фыркнул Кайдин. – А вообще, чушь. Делать мафиози нечего, только на проселочных дорогах в потемках сидеть. Они сейчас, наверное, торчат где-нибудь в казино в Сан-Ремо.

Тут из темноты вырвался луч фонаря, а за ним выскочил дорожный рабочий в ярко-оранжевой спецовке и принялся что-то кричать.

\- Что он говорит?

\- То же самое, - пожал плечами Теодор. – Что ремонт и нужно сворачивать.

\- Спроси, нафиг они дорогу ночью ремонтируют.

\- Buona sera! – Теодор выкарабкался из машины и, пройдя вперед, оперся на капот.

Рабочий тоже приблизился, и Теодор бросил пару вопросительно прозвучавших фраз.  
Ремонтник принялся оживленно отвечать, так бурно жестикулируя обеими руками, что луч его фонарика, как подстреленный, метался по густым кустам на обочине. Что-то в этой картинке Кайдину показалось неправильным, но что именно, он пока сообразить не мог. Тут вернулся Теодор и отвлек его:

\- Он сказал, что они начнут с утра, а территорию оградили заранее. Там техника и все такое, поэтому не проехать. И объездную дорогу растолковал по мере сил, - Теодор выглядел погруженным в себя, будто рабочий накачал его информацией до краев и он теперь боялся расплескать сведения. – У нас, кажется, сейчас начнется квест «Пройди лабиринт».

\- Не думал, что тут такая густая сеть дорог.

\- Ну, насчет лабиринта я погорячился, - сбавил обороты Теодор. – Два раза направо, три налево, потом будет дорога, параллельная той, которую ремонтируют, и мы въедем в Матеру немножко с другой стороны.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Кайдин, подозрительно взглянул на карту и спрятал ее до поры до времени в бардачок: местным виднее. – Но ты уже понял, да? Если проблуждаем до полудня, за номер ты доплачиваешь.

\- А тебе за моральный ущерб? – хитро спросил Теодор. – Натурой можно?

\- Тео, бля!

\- Да брось, я тебя развеселить пытаюсь. Ты что-то совсем скис.

\- Ничего подобного! – и Кайдин решительно съехал на боковую дорогу, куда указывала стрелка, старательно обогнув первый знак надвигающегося ремонта: большое пятно побелки в виде бабочки.

Они прокатили по дуге, свернули вправо – и тут дорога испортилась: итак дрянной асфальт, будто кто языком лизнул пару раз – причем в первый слизал все покрытие, а во второй – превратил оставшееся чуть ли не в гармошку, испещрив его ухабами, впадинами, наслоениями и глубокими поперечными трещинами.

\- Господи! – ахнул Кайдин. – Не ту, видно, дорогу они ремонтируют! Я же за машину не расплачусь!

Но что поделаешь: вертолет никто не вышлет. Теодор сочувственно кивнул и, кажется, хотел похлопать его по колену, но на полпути резко передумал и вместо этого нажал на пузо миниатюрной ведьме, болтающейся у лобового стекла. Ведьма слишком громко и зловеще для такого маленького существа захохотала. Придурок.

Путешествие вышло под стать фильму ужасов: совсем стемнело, полная серебристая луна ныряла в черных облаках. Потом небо будто назло сложило из облаков злобную ухмыляющуюся физиономию и посадило луну ей в рот. Честное слово, прямо смешно. Не хватало только женщины в белом, человека-крюка и прочих чудиков в том же духе, какими щедрые на выдумки американцы во множестве населяют ночные проселочные дороги. Хотя тут Италия, а не Америка. Но, может, у них есть какие-то местные аналоги. Можно у Тео спросить: он наверняка знает – должно быть, из тех, кто скрупулезно собирает по интернетам информацию о стране и учит язык, прежде чем туда поехать.

Кайдину вдруг захотелось домой: правда, вероятность встречи с человеком-крюком пугала его куда меньше, чем перспектива застрять ночью между двумя древними городами. Дальний свет выхватывал из темноты только несколько метров прескверной дороги и порой внаглую лезущие чуть ли не в окна ветки. Кайдин ударил по тормозам.

\- Эй, поимей совесть, Кай! – Теодор судорожно схватился за приборную доску. – Я чуть не улетел! Ты чего? Засыпаешь?

\- Нафига тут ветки? – сдавленно спросил Кайдин. – Это южная Италия – здесь травянистые равнины, холмы и кое-где вишни с оливами понатыканы. А мы уже сколько километров через какой-то долбаный лес едем.

\- Ну… - Теодор запнулся и почесал затылок. – Да, странно, но выбираться надо. В конце концов, это просто деревья. Ну не сожрут же они тебя.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - Кайдин вздохнул и снова тронул машину.

\- Как у нас с бензином?

\- Хорошо. Хватит еще сутки тут крутиться, упаси боже, конечно.

Они свернули налево еще раз, и Кайдин начал понимать, что клюет носом. Целый день беготни по жаре сделал свое дело: поверх залитой светом фар дороги начали сниться смутные сны.

\- Тео, расскажи что-нибудь, а то я отрубаюсь.

\- Если я буду один рассказывать, ты точно вырубишься. Давай лучше в «Правда или вызов» поиграем.

\- Тут особо не развернешься для «вызова», одни «правды» получатся, - возразил Кайдин.

\- Ну значит, представь, что у нас задушевная интимная беседа под детектором лжи, если тебе так легче, - Теодор поерзал на сиденье. – Только останови сначала. Мне отлить надо.

Кайдин съехал ближе к заросшей обочине и притормозил:

\- Не лезь далеко.

\- Все еще не доверяешь невесть откуда вылупившемуся лесу? – Теодор отошел на пару шагов от двери, отвернулся и приспустил шорты. – Эй, хочешь мигом проснуться? Давай померяемся, у кого…

\- Кажется, у меня где-то в багажнике завалялась бейсбольная бита, - ровным голосом предупредил Кайдин.

Теодор неловко дернул плечом и замолчал.

\- Я вот все понять не могу: ты полный идиот или просто балбес?

\- Я, наверное, просто по голове стукнутый, - Теодор заправился и вытер руки о ближайшие листья. – Кстати, как раз бейсбольной битой. Ребрам тоже досталось, но голове перепало сильнее.

Кайдин не смог себя заставить извиниться и просто примирительно заметил:

\- Ладно. Забей. Но «вызов» я выбирать не буду, знаю теперь, что ты потребуешь.

Тем не менее, молчание затянулось. Кайдин от огорчения проснулся и с удвоенным усердием следил за дорогой, скорость пришлось скинуть до минимума. Из-за ветвей на дорогу вышла девушка в пышном платье и накидке. Кайдин медленно проехал мимо, чуть ли не сворачивая шею. В вытянутых опущенных руках девушка держала корзину, наполненную темно-красными, почти черными в свете фар розами и небольшими серебристыми колокольчиками. В ночном воздухе разлился высокий мелодичный звон.

\- Кай, на дорогу смотри! Ты прямо в яму едешь!

Кайдин обратил внимание на происходящее за лобовым стеклом и вывернул руль, объезжая очередной провал. Через несколько метров дорога почти под прямым углом ушла влево. Страх отдавался неприятным сосущим ощущением под ложечкой, даже руки, кажется, похолодели.

\- Ты видел что-нибудь на обочине?

\- С твоей стороны? Деревья, наверное. Я вообще-то в другую сторону смотрел. А что?

\- А звуки?

\- Цикады орут. Кай, ты чего? Совсем спишь, что ли?

\- Слушай, прости, что я так про биту ляпнул не в тему, - скороговоркой выдал Кайдин. – Давай в «Правду или вызов» играть, а то я сны наяву смотрю.

\- Это бывает, - серьезно сказал Теодор. – Я как-то сидел на уроке биологии, и тут на мисс Кейси доска упала. С грохотом. И ведь натурально так все было, я видел! Справа Дженнифер губы красит, слева Пит «Плейбой» под партой листает. Солнышко в окно жарит, из буфета горелым тянет: у них там вечно коржики пригорали; колено ноет – это я утром из окна неудачно вылез. Все как взаправду. И биологичка такая под доской лежит, лапками подергивает. А оказалось, ни на кого доска не падала, зато я в проход сверзился. Правда, тоже с грохотом.

\- Ну это не совсем то, - пробормотал Кайдин. – Начинай.

\- Ладно, - хищно согласился Теодор. – Правда или вызов?

\- Правда.

\- Расскажи про свой первый раз.

-Э…А! А на вызов поменять можно?

\- Можно, конечно. Но тогда я попрошу тебя меня поцеловать. Так что лучше колись.

О боже. Он неисправим. Ни руганью, ни бейсбольной битой.

\- Ладно. Ну не то что бы мне есть много чего рассказывать… Я бы сказал, мало. В смысле, совсем мало…

\- Постой-ка, - подозрительно прищурился Теодор. – Девственность вообще-то один раз теряют, так причем тут много или мало? Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

\- Эээ, - Кайдин так внимательно уставился на дорогу, будто хотел просчитать каждый миллиметр.

\- Нет, серьезно? – развеселился Теодор. – Парень, ты чего в игру полез? Знал же, что этот вопрос чуть ли не стопроцентно задают.

Кайдин сжал челюсти.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Двадцать три.

\- Кай, это ненормально! Девчонке еще простительно честь блюсти, но парню… - Теодор все еще неверяще покачал головой. – Приезжай ко мне в гости, я займусь твоим воспитанием: у меня, как у лучшего друга девушек, куча миленьких приятельниц.

\- Смотри, фонарики! – воскликнул Кайдин, рад-радешенек возможности сменить тему.

В темноте загорелось с полдюжины небольших китайских фонариков. Язычки пламени внутри мерцали и меняли размер, отчего свет за тонкими бумажными стенками казался то ярко-красным, то светло-розовым. Зрелище, уникальное особой, хрупкой и трогательной красотой.

\- Кай, очнись! Какие к чертям собачьим фонарики? Это же светофоры!

Кай сморгнул. Блин, и правда. Просто несколько светофоров – на разном уровне и расстоянии, все с красным сигналом. Стоп. Какие светофоры в этой глуши да еще шесть штук разом? Это же не магистраль!

Они с Теодором, не сговариваясь, переглянулись и снова уставились вперед. Дорога, ветки и луна. Никаких огоньков. Дорога еще раз свернула налево, потом буквально через длину нескольких корпусов автомобиля – снова налево.

\- По ходу, мы оба засыпаем, - пробормотал Теодор.

\- Или те помидоры растили на особо забористых химикатах, и мы оба на самом деле валяемся под стеной крепости и ловим глюки, - мрачно пошутил Кайдин. – Если серьезно, давай остановимся и перекемарим в машине до рассвета. Потом на ясную голову дальше поедем.

Теодор охотно согласился. Кайдин отогнал автомобиль к обочине, они откинули сиденья, заблокировали двери и попытались уснуть. Глаза слипались, но заснуть у Кайдина не получалось в упор битых полчаса: снаружи шелестели легкие шаги и слышался тихий перезвон. Он запросто списал все это на переутомление, но отбыть в страну Морфея не мог. Натруженные глаза побаливали даже закрытыми, под веками прыгали желтые и красные пятна. Незнакомка с розами и колокольчиками, наклонившись к окну, поскребывала стекло ноготками. Кайдин распахнул глаза: нет, так невозможно.

\- Обними меня, дорогой, мне страшно, - невнятно проговорил Теодор.

\- Тео.

\- Насчет «дорогой» и «обними» я пошутил, -Теодор завозился и заговорил отчетливее. – Насчет «страшно» - нет. Предупреждая твою следующую фразу, нет, мне не стыдно. Может, дальше поедем?

\- Поедем.

И они поехали. Дорога выровнялась, стала почти приличной, но Кайдина беспокоило одно обстоятельство: он не мог похвастаться особыми умениями в ориентировке на местности, но тут даже дураку было ясно, что прямая, как луч, дорога ведет не параллельно основной, а скорее перпендикулярно.

\- Достань карту.

\- Куда ты ее сунул?

\- В бардачок.

\- Нет там ее, - сообщил Кайдин через минуту.

\- Не дури мне голову. Я прекрасно помню, как ее туда положил.

\- Сам посмотри.

Отвлекшись от дороги, Кайдин быстро, но тщательно обшарил бардачок. Карты не было. Он ясно помнил, что сунул ее в бардачок и не доставал больше, но на всякий случай попросил Теодора еще поискать в салоне. Карты нигде не было. Что за чертовщина? Но ничего не поделаешь: сворачивать некуда, стоять жутко, пришлось ехать дальше, хотя б и по дороге, которая явно ведет куда-то не туда.

\- Расскажи что-нибудь, - нервно попросил Кайдин: спать ему расхотелось окончательно, но в тишине становилось не по себе, и неумолчный стрекот цикад не помогал. – Только, умоляю, не про свой первый раз. Расскажи еще про школу, тебе там, вроде, весело было.

\- Ладно, - Теодор почесал затылок. – Расскажу тебе классику жанра. Как мы на химии препода взорвали.

Кайдин почти не слушал: голос есть фоном и ладно. А Теодор увлекся и сыпал деталями вроде соединений, входивших в злосчастную гремучую смесь, и цветочков, которые сверкали в прожженных штанах химика, неосмотрительно отвернувшегося к доске написать очередную формулу.

И вдруг заросли резко оборвались, а дальний свет выхватил на асфальте большое белое пятно в виде бабочки.

\- Мы что, вернулись? – изумился Теодор.

\- Быть того не может, - жалобно сказал Кайдин. – Мы должны были пересечь минимум две дороги, а никаких поворотов не было – я видел.

\- Поехали, - велел Теодор. – Надо сказать тому рабочему пару слов.

Не хотелось Кайдину вдобавок ко всему прочему выяснять отношения с бригадой ремонтников, но Теодор рвался в бой, и он решил, что в худшем случае можно будет быстро запрыгнуть в машину и укатить.

Выяснять отношения не пришлось: там никого не было. И ничего не было. В смысле, ни рабочих, ни ремонта, ни даже дороги. Упершись в группку узловатых олив, Кайдин подавил истерический смех и тускло сказал:

\- Если ремонт не заключался в том, чтобы за несколько часов снять асфальт и вырастить на его месте траву и деревья, то здесь явно что-то творится.

И что бы тут не творилось, оно не хотело их выпускать.

Теодор хлопал глазами и быстро-быстро облизывался.

А потом небо сзади залил свет.  
\- Ну… Поехали?

\- Ты ужастики никогда не смотрел?

\- Смотрел. А у нас еще какие-то варианты есть?

Девушка, шурша платьем, постучала в окно, прося впустить ее в машину, и Кайдин решительно дал задний ход:

\- Кажется, нет.

К Крако он подъезжал, ожидая увидеть как минимум НЛО, но источник света оказался куда прозаичнее.

\- Киношники! – с облегчением воскликнул Теодор. – Это местечко у них популярно. Мел Гибсон, например, «Страсти Христовы» снимал в Матере и здесь.

\- Наконец-то нормальные люди, - проворчал Кайдин (у него словно каменная плита с плеч упала). – Надо у них дорогу спросить. А еще лучше, переночевать рядышком. Шумно, зато спокойно.  
Незнакомка с розами и колокольчиками пожала точеными плечами и исчезла. До поры до времени.

Едва они свернули к группе людей, суетящихся с приборами и листочками около ряда трейлеров, как от нее отделился высокий парень в толстовке и шортах и забарабанил в окно. Кайдин не без опаски опустил стекло и попал под бурный поток итальянских слов. Он оглянулся на Теодора, но тот скорчил забавную недовольную гримасу:

\- Черт, ну он и бормочет. Ничего не разобрать, - и уже парню: - Spiacente, non copisco. Parlare lentamente.

Парень закивал и повторил свою тираду уже не в столь ужасающем темпе. Теодор поддакивал, потом перевел Кайдину:

\- Это ассистент режиссера. Просит на полчасика в массовке поучаствовать. Очень надо, говорит.

\- Соглашайся, - пожал плечами Кайдин. – Легче потом договоримся.

Услышав утвердительный ответ, ассистент рассыпался в бесконечных «grazie». Потом их поставили пред светлы очи режиссера – тощего загорелого мужика с ранней лысиной – тот при поддержке коллег долго что-то втолковывал Теодору, а потом их завели в одну из пещер и потащили вниз по освещенному лампами туннелю.

\- По команде «Ciac, si gira!» изобразить ужас, потом резко сесть, закрыть глаза и зажать уши, - передавал Теодор инструкции. – Досчитать до двадцати, и можно выходить из роли и требовать заслуженного Оскара.

\- А чего он два прихлопа три притопа полчаса расписывал? – заинтересовался Кайдин. – Объяснял, какой костюм на церемонию награждения заказывать?

Пещера была небольшая и почти круглая, тесная от набившихся актеров и съемочной бригады и жаркая от осветительных приборов. После небольшой суматохи оператор стал около одной стены, актеры – у противоположной.

\- Куда хоть ужас изображать? – разволновался Кайдин. – Где монстр?

\- Дорисуют.

\- А почему тогда нет этой зеленой хрени, которая фоном для спецэффектов?

\- Ciac! Si gira!

Разбираться было некогда. Кайдин поспешно изобразил на лице довольно абстрактную эмоцию (как будто оказалось, что отныне на обед придется есть только пиццу с морской капустой), обрушился на корточки, зажал уши и начал считать до двадцати. А кода, досчитав, отнял ладони от ушей, по барабанным перепонкам ударил такой пронзительный свист, что он снова схватился за голову и заорал. Свист нарастал, а потом сзади что-то загрохотало, треснуло и осыпалось. Ударило в спину – на мгновение стало совсем темно.

«Обвал, - в панике подумал Кайдин, пытаясь сообразить, в сознании он или уже нет. – Говорили же про оползни…»

Тьма отступила. Кайдин ожидал увидеть покореженное оборудование, людей, с проклятьями пытающихся вылезти и отряхнуться, но оказалось, что вокруг очень тихо и холодно, только белая пыль медленно оседает в лучах серебристого света, льющегося из небольшого пролома под потолком. Кайдин рывком вскочил и тотчас же зажмурился от резкой боли в левой ноге. Чудесно. Застрял между камнями, ногу не то растянул, не то вывихнул. Сломал едва ли: было бы больнее. Открыв враз заслезившиеся глаза, он обмер: ветерок перебирал монетки на алых накидках, пещера наполнилась девушками в пышных пестрых платьях, тоненькими, прямыми и неподвижными, как экспонаты в музее восковых фигур. Они стояли, распространяя сильный аромат роз, спиной к Кайдину и куда-то смотрели. Кайдин вытянул шею и понял куда: там из-под мелких обломков, которыми его практически засыпало, выполз Теодор. Поднялся на ноги и замер, затравленно озираясь, словно окруженный волками олень. Девушки не двигались, стояли как изваяния, позволяя сквознячку бренчать монетами и подхватывать цветочный аромат.

\- Тео! – негромко окликнул Кайдин и съежился, испугавшись, что эти, с розами и колокольчиками, обернутся все разом и зашипят клубком потревоженных гадюк.

\- Жив, - Теодор тоже был напряжен и стоял с широко распахнутыми глазами, будто боялся, что девушки побросают корзины и накинутся на него стаей разъяренных фурий, стоит только отвести взгляд или хотя бы моргнуть.

\- Выбираемся отсюда? – Кайдин нагнулся, чтобы оценить, насколько крепко влип, а когда разогнулся, девушки обступили Теодора плотным полукругом.

Не было видно, что именно они делали, да и вообще, судя по отсутствию активных действий, они не делали ничего, но в своды пещеры ударил такой вопль, будто Теодора по меньшей мере живьем резали на лоскутки.

\- Пошли вон! Суки! – Кайдин задергался, но каменная западня держала крепко.

Крики раздавались снова и снова, мерные, на одной ноте и какие-то аккуратные, будто Теодор тщательно следил за дыханием и силой звука, но страшнее Кайдин в своей жизни ничего не слышал. Лучше бы Тео захлебывался и сипел – было бы естественнее и не так жутко. Кайдин зачерпнул горсть камней и начал их швырять, но камни просто отскакивали, твари не обращали на удары никакого внимания. Вначале не обращали. А потом развернулись – все разом, через одно плечо, прямо как морские рыбки в стайке – и Кайдин понял, что он следующий. Теодора видно не было: должно быть, он лежал на полу.

И тут сверху снова загрохотало, зашуршало, посыпалось, мимо Кайдина проскользнули пума и огромная змея. То есть, Кайдин так разглядел: мелькнули квадратная голова и длинное рыжее туловище большой кошки, а сразу за ним – толстенная, в обхват, тускло-оранжевая туша гигантской змеи. Они врезались в девушек, раздавая удары когтистыми лапами и хвостом под бешеный, уже совсем немелодичный перезвон колокольчиков. Аромат роз стал сильным до тошноты, накатил удушливой волной, и Кайдин согнулся в сухих спазмах, а когда выпрямился, все уже было кончено: девушки исчезли так же загадочно, как появились (почему-то сразу сделалось тепло и душно), Теодор лежал на спине – без сознания, с торчащими наружу ребрами и красными пузырями, с клокотанием вздувающимися над развороченной грудной клеткой. Запах роз сменился терпким медным запахом крови. Над телом, ворча и фыркая, стояла невероятно огромная пума, а змея… Нет…Нет! Кайдин подумал, что его глючит от шока и боли: это было одно животное – туловище большой кошки переходило в змеиное. Он рванулся назад, выдернул-таки ногу (Больно! Теперь точно сломал!) и шлепнулся задницей на обломки. Зверь плавно поднял и повернул голову, окровавленные усы трепетали, на кончике хвоста завибрировала трещотка, как у гремучки.

И тут по насыпи оттуда же, откуда появилось чудовище, сбежал мужчина. Он подскочил к зверюге, обхватил ее за шею и замер, разглядывая Теодора. Тот был еще жив и глухо хрипел, не приходя в себя. Незнакомец разглядывал окровавленное тело мучительно долго и так пристально-отрешенно, что Кайдин сообразил: несчастный не переносит вида крови и сейчас грохнется в обморок, оставив его наедине с почти-трупом приятеля и неизвестным хищником.

\- Ублюдок, да сделай ты что-нибудь! – закричал Кайдин, судорожно пытаясь подняться и снова спотыкаясь на сыпучих камнях.

И тот сделал: достал из-за пазухи небольшой нож и размашистым жестом перерезал Теодору горло. Хрип на короткое время перешел в бульканье, но и это быстро сошло на нет.  
Кайдин опешил, хватая ртом спертый воздух, а незнакомец развернулся и, преследуемый по пятам урчащей зверюгой, направился к нему.

\- Т-ты… Что тебе надо? Не убивай меня!

\- Пойдем быстрее, сейчас все осыплется, - сказал он по-английски с легким британским акцентом.  
Дальнейшее Кайдин помнил довольно смутно и как дурацкий тяжелый сон: он карабкался вверх по обломкам к широкой щели, из которой били лучи серебристого света, а змеепума, страшно сказать, подталкивала его сзади лобастой башкой, потому, что ни схватиться за нее, ни опереться он в упор не соглашался. Незнакомец тащил его за руку. Все вокруг тряслось, грохотало, шелестело и уползало, а нога ниже колена болела так, будто в ней не осталось ни единой целой косточки. Несмотря на двойную помощь, Кайдин несколько раз умудрялся рухнуть на колени и съехать куда-то под живот змеепумы, откуда незнакомец, наделяя его разнообразными и очень нелестными прозвищами (и тем самым демонстрируя широкие познания американского сленга), вытаскивал его волоком и снова тянул на штурм склона.  
А потом вдруг Кайдин увидел светлое предрассветное небо, прокатился по мокрой траве, сзади что-то обрушилось и обдало спину облаком мелких осколков.

\- Успели, - незнакомец вытер мокрый лоб. – Как тебя зовут?

\- Где я?

\- Оффузкаменто, - отозвался он и, заглянув Кайдину в лицо, заботливо добавил: - Базиликата, Италия. Третье июля 2011 года. А что?

\- Это не Италия! – Кайдина начало колотить.

\- Почему? – незнакомец говорил негромко и успокаивающе, как и положено общаться с маленькими детьми, умственно отсталыми и жертвами катастроф, а вот глаза, кажется, смеялись. – Ты был в Гракулуме, а теперь попал в Оффузкаменто. Город у нас небольшой, но это еще не повод утверждать, что здесь не Италия. Как тебя зовут?

\- Ни в каком Гракулуме я не был! – прорычал Кайдин так, что ворчанием отозвалась змеепума.

\- Успокойся. Значит, мы его просто называем по-разному, - незнакомец наклонился, закинул руку Кайдина себе на плечи и выпрямился, поставив его на ноги. – Ты так разнервничался, будто в другой мир попал, а не в другой город. Ты мне имя свое скажешь или нет?

С его помощью Кайдин проскакал несколько метров и оглянулся: сзади в предрассветных полусумерках темнели невысокие скалы, почти как в Крако, и возвышалась внушительная гора крупных и мелких обломков.

\- Хочу назад, - сообщил Кайдин.

\- Засыпало. Когда доберемся до места, я сообщу в городские службы. Думаю, за недельку разберут. Послушай, ты свое имя в секрете держишь?

\- Кайдин.

Они вошли в рощицу низких вишен. Над скалами поднялось солнце – самое обыкновенное, по-утреннему бледное, и только шелестящая в сухой траве змеепума да тот факт, что с полчаса назад за пределами пещеры была глубокая ночь, отзывались холодком в груди. Тут показался город – серые двухэтажные домики с плоскими черепичными крышами.

\- Забавное имя, даже на язык не ложится. Можно я буду называть тебя Дино?

Кайдин дернул головой, обозначая кивок. Он бы сейчас разрешил себя кем угодно называть, лишь бы прилечь. Чтобы отвлечься, он начал вертеть головой, ожидая увидеть на узких мощеных улочках монстров типа змеепумы, но заметил лишь голубей и пару спящих бродячих собак. Да и псы, подняв остроухие головы и нюхнув воздух, с воем убрались в ближайшую подворотню.

\- Все боятся Франчески, - с чувством заметил спутник. – Бедняжка.

\- Она убила моего друга.

Строго говоря, Теодор ему другом не был, но, как известно, что имеем, не храним, потерявши…

\- Per carita! Его бы все равно убили fiore. И тебя тоже. А Франческа – всего лишь животное, она не разбирается кто друг, а кто нет. Не подоспей я вовремя, она бы разогнала fiore и убила вас обоих.

\- Утешил. Постой, дай хоть отдышаться, - Кайдин уперся ладонями в колено и задышал как паровоз, смаргивая золотистые мушки. – Почему разогнала? Почему не убила?

\- Потому что их не убить, - хозяин Франчески, не дожидаясь разрешения, снова подхватил его под руку и потащил дальше по пустынному утреннему городу. – Только mostri могут убивать других mostri, а цветочниц нельзя убить совсем. Только прогнать.

\- Mostri? Чудовища? – прохрипел Кайдин. – И ты будешь и дальше утверждать, что это – Италия?

\- Si, - спокойный кивок. – Возможно, эта Италия немножко отличается от той, что ты успел увидеть, но это все-таки Италия. Иногда в пределах одной страны все очень разное. Разве Соединенные Штаты везде одинаковые, а, signore аmericano?

\- Нет, но ни в одном штате не водятся монстры, - Кайдин остановился и опустил голову. – Все, друг. Я сдох. Дальше только вперед ногами.

\- Не водятся? А ваши городские легенды по-другому говорят, - спутник дернул его за руку. – Ты рано выдохся, Дино. Мы почти пришли.

Дома в Оффузкаменто стояли скученно, от центральной площади к периферии, как успел заметить Кайдин (и удивиться, что прошел через весь город и не оставил ногу где-нибудь на мостовой), но дом хозяина змеепумы находился в отдалении, отделенный от последних жилищ окраины пшеничным полем и маленьким фруктовым садом.

\- Все боятся Франчески, - повторил спутник, будто оправдываясь, и Кайдин с облегчением понял, что по городу, видно, монстры не бегают.

Обнаружить в каменном домике с красной черепицей на крыше квартиру-студию стало почти таким же шоком, как попасться в лапы к стае fiore (Кайдин уже сообразил, что этим словом –«цветочницы» - его спаситель совершенно обыденным тоном называет девушек с розами и колокольчиками). Оглядев выдержанную в светло-сиреневых тонах большую комнату без перегородок (кухня на подиуме, небольшой телевизор на настенной подставке, большой книжный шкаф, письменный стол с компьютером, уйма подушек на полу), Кайдин уронил челюсть, а владелец квартиры рассмеялся:

\- А ты думал, в девятнадцатый век попал? Надо признать, Базиликата – бедный регион, но наш городок процветает.

\- И ты сможешь показать мне его на карте?

\- Смотря на какой, - уклончиво отозвался спутник. – В южной Италии не один десяток городов-призраков, и наш, увы, не исключение. Так что, если ты прямо сейчас дашь мне карту, Оффузкаменто на ней может и не быть.

\- Города-призраки на то и призраки, что в них люди не живут, - безо всякого запала пробормотал сгруженный на диван Кайдин.

\- А в нашем живут, - безоблачно улыбнулся житель города-призрака. – Тем и хорош. Выпьешь вина?

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Риккардо ди Витторио Россини.

Да, имечко у этого типа было истинно итальянское. Круче только испанцы с их десятками имен, собранными по всем родственникам. Кайдин подумал, раз его имя извратили до подобия клички для игрушечного динозаврика, то и этого ди Витторио не мешает как-нибудь сократить. Скажем, Рик – коротко и просто. Он хотел попросить Риккардо откликаться на «Рик», но отключился, не успев открыть рот.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
Его сны были наполнены кровью, болью, воплями и ордами чудовищ. Стремительно темнело, и солнце пряталось под бездонно-черный, как взгляд fiore, круг, оставив от себя самого только пронзительное кольцо, словно горящий глаз с непомерно раздутым зрачком. Глаз смотрел сверху на город-непризрак, населенный людьми, и видел все. Выдравшись в реальность (хотя боль никуда не делась), Кайдин наткнулся взглядом на свою ногу, освобожденную от ботинка и носка и уложенную на подлокотник, и пожалел, что проснулся: голеностоп ужасно отек, кожа была густо измазана высохшей и снова выступившей кровью. Открытый перелом, что ли? Но кость, вроде, не торчит. Неужели Риккардо вправил? И с этим он лез по насыпи, а потом тащился через весь город? Не врут, выходит, про шок. Сейчас, впрочем, нога болела глухо, и Кайдин, увидев на журнальном столике использованный шприц и пустую ампулу, понял, кому этим обязан. А «тот, кому» стоял в изножье и смотрел – точно так же, как тогда, в пещере. Кайдин снова испугался, что он свалится в обморок, а потом вдруг вспомнил.

Вспомнил.

Там, в пещере, Франческа только ранила Тео – смертельно, но ранила – а добил его Риккардо.  
Перерезал горло. Как такое может провернуть тот, кто боится вида крови?

Добил. Перерезал горло – холодно и ловко, как охотник добивает подстреленного оленя.  
Перерезал горло. Как же..? Госпо…

Кайдин почувствовал, как из груди к глотке поднимается темная удушливая волна паники, судорожно, с голосом, вздохнул пару раз и…

\- Кай-дин, - прозвучало негромко, но отчетливо. – Ка-а-йди-и-ин.

Кайдин закрыл глаза, открыл глаза – и все. Тео бы все равно не выжил: Риккардо совершил гнусное дело, но правильное. Вот если бы только он сейчас не пялился, как маньяк…

\- Рик… - каркнул он, жалея, что нельзя прямо сейчас скатиться с уютного диванчика и дать деру от гостеприимного хозяина.

Риккардо моргнул, вскинул на него темные глаза, снова словно выключился на пару секунд, а потом улыбнулся:

\- Дино! Ты очнулся, как здорово. Я сходил в город насчет обвала. Сегодня воскресенье, так? В конце недели можешь возвращаться.  
\- Замечательно, - выдавил Кайдин, пряча страх за резким тоном. – Хотелось бы вернуться при обеих ногах. В вашем процветающем городе больница имеется?

\- Имеется, но мы без нее обойдемся, - Риккардо окончательно расшевелился. – Я сейчас схожу за Гильельминой.

\- Это кто? Травматолог?

\- Нет, но она умница. Ambulanza, farmacia и medico в лице одной маленькой кошечки.

-Кошечки??? – Кайдин приподнялся на локтях. – Рик, это конкретная такая травма, а не легкая мигрень! Оно не срастется, если я себе на голову кошку положу!

\- Зачем на голову? – Риккардо договаривал из-за двери. – У тебя же, вроде, нога болит. Забыл уже?  
Его шаги простучали по плиточной дорожке, удаляясь, а Кайдин откинулся на подушку и закрыл лицо локтем. Приехали! С этим доморощенным целителем он загнется от заражения крови. А даже если не загнется, нога в итоге срастется так, что любой штопор обзавидуется. Как бы добраться до телефона? И есть ли он вообще? Отсюда что-то не видно… Риккардо вернулся, действительно неся на руках черепаховую кошечку. С полотняным мешочком на голове.

\- Зачем у нее мешок на голове? – без любопытства спросил Кайдин.

\- Чтобы ты не нервничал лишний раз. Тебе сейчас волноваться вредно.

Кайдина продрало морозцем от загривка до копчика. Вспоминая змеепуму, загадывать не хотелось, что обнаружится под мешком у этой милой киски.

\- Я ее потом тебе еще раз покажу, - пообещал Риккардо. – Она только на вид необычная, а так ласковая, как…как… - он фыркнул и осторожно положил зверька на искалеченную ногу. – Как кошка, короче. Они с Франческой у меня самые ручные.

\- Самые ручные? – Кайдин поморщился: кошка оказалась довольно тяжелой и очень горячей. – А что, есть кто-то еще?

\- А как же. У меня целый зоопарк на заднем дворе, такое вот хобби, - он отошел к окну и отломал горлышко у еще одной ампулы. – Даже детишки бегают смотреть.

Должно быть, после такого зоопарка никаких фильмов ужасов не надо, и детишек здесь пугают не бугименом (или кем их в Италии пугают?), а зверинцем милейшего синьора Россини. Или тут детки привыкшие? С этими мыслями Кайдин почувствовал укол, слабо возмутился и снова уснул.  
Проснулся он от телефонного разговора. В комнате было темно. Риккардо сидел перед светящимся монитором и буквально мурлыкал в трубку. Но опасно, надо сказать, мурлыкал – так, наверное, мурлычет его Франческа после сытного обеда или эта Гиль…как-ее-там, трехцветная кошечка, на которую нервным лучше не смотреть. Риккардо соглашался со всем, что говорил неизвестный собеседник: знакомые Кайдину si, certamente и vabbe так и сыпались, но почему-то создавалось ощущение, что именно Риккардо ставит условия. О! А ведь сотовый с собой! Совсем из головы вылетело. Только зарядка наверняка села. Да и куда звонить? В посольство? Кайдин проиграл в мыслях разговор с представителем посольства и понял, что звонить не будет. Наверное, лучше перекантоваться недельку и спокойно уйти. Ага, если до этого не помрешь от такого лечения. Вспомнив про ногу, Кайдин поднял голову и прищурился. Нет, быть не может. Здесь просто слишком темно и… Вспыхнули лампы. Кайдин зажмурился и, как только сумел проморгаться, нетерпеливо уставился на ногу: легкая припухлость, красноватый неровный шрам – и только. Невероятно!

\- Ходить тебе еще пару недель с тросточкой, - Риккардо обошел диван и, легонько погладив шрам указательным пальцем, понес трубку на место. – Но Гильельмина умница. Будешь должен ей почесать за ушком… Шучу, нет у нее ушек. По крайней мере, видимых.

После такого напутствия Кайдин решил, что в жизни не станет чесать Гильельмину – ни за ушками (пусть и отсутствующими), ни где-либо еще. Плюс ему не понравилось, что Риккардо его трогает. После общения с Тео (получается, тело бедняги отыщут минимум через неделю) Кайдин был готов подозревать в поползновениях в свою сторону любого. Ладно, не будем шугаться раньше времени. Хотя бы по этой причине, потому что другие уже есть.

\- У меня к тебе деловое предложение, - Риккардо осекся. – Нет, сначала поесть, а потом деловое предложение. Ты ведь голоден?

Кайдин был голоден. Он поднялся с дивана и понял, почему Риккардо упоминал тросточку. Несмотря на все мастерство монстрика, прикинувшегося кошкой, в области лодыжек ощутимо чувствовалась…нет, не боль, а какая-то слабость или неловкость или что-то в этом духе. Кайдин попробовал пройтись туда-сюда по комнате – не хромать не вышло. А еще он внезапно вспомнил, что вторые сутки не был в душе – ему тут же захотелось помыться.

\- Разумеется, - Риккардо указал на фиолетовую дверь. – Иди, только быстро, а то все остынет. А, у тебя же одежды нет. Белье придется купить, остальное сейчас принесу, - он взбежал по винтовой лестнице, уходящей на второй этаж и быстро вернулся с аккуратно сложенной стопкой. – Мы одной комплекции, так что должно подойти. Помощь не предлагаю, но умоляю, поаккуратнее там. И не хватайся за перекладину для занавески: она не выдержит. Полотенце желтое, слева от двери.

Перестраховавшись, Кайдин вымылся, сидя на краю массивной ванны и, разумеется, наплескал на пол. К счастью, там лежал хлопковый коврик. Мыло пахло странно, но не неприятно, и Кайдин, поймав краешек мысли касательно того, из какого своего питомца Рик его сделал, тут же усилием воли заставил себя думать о посторонних вещах, потому что другого мыла в ванной не было. Одежда Риккардо – мягкие штаны и водолазка – сидела на нем как влитая, будто на заказ шили. Хоть в чем-то повезло: не хватало еще щеголять по чужому дому в полотенце.

Оказалось, что стол накрыт на улице, в незамеченной Кайдином просторной крытой беседке, пристроенной к боковой стене. Если зоопарк располагался на заднем дворе, оттуда должно было отчаянно нести, но как бы старательно Кайдин не принюхивался, пахло исключительно едой. Риккардо улыбался уголком рта: должно быть, заметил его дыхательные упражнения – но виду не подал. Увидев накрытый стол, можно было подумать, что хозяин затеял ужин для половины города, но чистых приборов стояло всего два.

\- Рик, ты один все это сделал?

\- Спасибо за комплимент, но нет. За полем живут две очаровательные sorelle. Они помогают мне иногда с уборкой и готовкой. Пока ты лечился, мы с Эммой и Эвой похозяйничали. Я вас познакомлю, но они, к сожалению, не говорят по-английски.

На столе стояли закуски – чуть ли не с десяток разных (Кайдин опознал ветчину с инжиром, грибы и кростини с тунцом), две супницы, блюда с мясом, рыбой и овощными гарнирами. На столике в углу дожидались своей очереди нарезанный сыр, кексы и завернутый в полотенце кофейник.  
\- Бьюсь об заклад, кофе все равно остынет, - проворчал Риккардо, помешивая половником в одной из супниц. – Сюда бы Марио…

Кайдин решил, что Марио вполне может оказаться огнедышащим драконом. К счастью, Риккардо не побежал за неизвестным Марио, а налил в тарелки темного фасолевого супа и сел. Ели молча. Время от времени Риккардо взглядом спрашивал у Кайдина, всего ли у него достаточно, а Кайдин взглядом же отвечал, что более чем. На рыбном филе с помидорами он понял, что в него, при всем желании, больше не влезет, и Риккардо, будто прочитав его мысли, предложил перейти к десерту. Они унесли оставшуюся еду в большой холодильник, спрятанный за цветастой ширмой в стенной нише, и приступили к десерту. Кайдин жевал клубничный кекс, прихлебывал в самом деле остывший кофе и думал, что у города должны быть какие-то связи с миром (вопрос только с каким, да): сам он произвести все имеющиеся здесь вещи никак не мог.

\- Хочешь погулять завтра по городу, Дино? Только сразу предупреждаю: будут таращиться. У нас маленький городок и не бывает туристов.

Кайдин рассеянно кивнул:

\- У тебя есть интернет?

\- Нет, но на площади есть интернет-кафе, - Риккардо повертел в пальцах кекс, но отложил, не попробовав: сказал, что не любит сладкое.

Совместными усилиями прибрав со стола, они переместились к телевизору. На экране, лопоча со скоростью звука, прыгали какие-то яркие мультяшки.

\- Теперь к делу, - довольно вздохнул Риккардо.

Сейчас бы не о деле подумать, а о том, как переварить все съеденное. Если так лопать хотя бы два раза в день, то он, когда расчистят вход в пещеру, элементарно туда не пролезет.

\- Немножко шокирует, да? Мы любим хорошо поесть. Пусть много, зато здоровее ваших гамбургеров и картошки-фри. Но ты не бойся, если дело выгорит, больше тебя такие застолья пугать не будут.

Кайдин, по мере сил прогнав сытую дрему (и так спал весь день, куда уже?), приготовился внимать и скоро вошел в курс того самого дела. Риккардо предлагал ему на неделю – пока идут работы по расчистке – составить ему компанию… на стройке. Горожане собирались отвоевать еще кусочек земли в холмах («Colline», - сказал Рик), где и жили mostri. Площадки кое-как подготовили к строительству, но дело шло туго. Мostri, говорил Риккардо, всеми силами пытаются помешать. Он, Риккардо, - дрессировщик. Он приведет на стройку несколько своих питомцев, и те будут отгонять или при необходимости убивать своих сородичей. «Ты же помнишь, Дино, только mostri могут убить mostri». Раз уж Кайдин появился здесь, он вполне может присоединиться. Тем более что идти ему все равно некуда – ни гостиниц, ни мотелей в Оффузкаменто нет, да и откуда: туристов не бывает, а все жители при собственных домах.

\- Работы хватает, - Риккардо, не мигая, смотрел в телевизор. – Найдем тебе что-нибудь несложное, чтоб не пришлось бегать.

Кайдину совсем не улыбалось перебираться из уютного дома на стройплощадку в холмах, кишащую пылающими праведным гневом монстрами, но выбора у него не было.

Риккардо положил его спать на том же диване, собственноручно укрыл клетчатым пледом и предупредил, что если ночью на него вдруг запрыгнет кошка, то орать не стоит, потому что кошка сто процентов самая обычная, соседская, просто в гости заходит иногда. Кайдин подумал, лучше бы кошка не заходила, потому что он сначала перебудит всю округу и посшибает мебель, а потом уже вспомнит предупреждение. Сам Риккардо ушел спать наверх: должно быть, там была его спальня.   
Кайдину снова снилось солнечное затмение, но уже не угрожающее, а просто как редкое и любопытное явление. Во сне он бегал по площади и смотрел на солнце через закопченное стеклышко.

Проснулся Кайдин довольно рано. В окнах было светло; стояла полная тишина, только птицы пели. Он снова подумал о зверинце: ни запаха, ни шума. Или Рик своих монстров в подземном бункере держит?  
  
Хозяин дома уже проснулся и побывал здесь: на журнальном столике Кайдин нашел свой бумажник и ключи от машины, на подлокотнике – джинсы и рубашку, а у дверей – новые сандалии и простую трость. Если Риккардо так распинался, что вокруг самая обычная Италия, то евро в магазинах принимать должны. Минув поле, он наткнулся на Рика собственной персоной.  
  
\- Вы туда, а мы оттуда. Как спалось?

\- Замечательно.

\- За нами заедут в два. Не опаздывай, а то мне придется высылать Франческу на розыски.

Кайдин представил, что с ним сделает милейшая Франческа, когда найдет, и пообещал не опаздывать. Дойдя до площади, где и кучковались, в основном, магазины, он понял, что немного промахнулся со временем: город только-только просыпался и выползал на балконы, веранды и в кафе пить кофе. Магазины стояли закрытые.

Кайдин, решив скоротать время за завтраком, выбрал маленькую закусочную с белой плетеной мебелью, заказал кофе и равиоли. Вот тут-то и пригодилось предупреждение: на него действительно смотрели – таращились в открытую и поглядывали украдкой. Миниатюрная официантка, расставляя на скатерке посуду, пролила кофе три раза, потому что обращала куда больше внимания на него, чем на свое занятие. В первый раз Кайдин вежливо улыбнулся, во второй ему стало смешно, в третий – не по себе. Некстати вспомнилась любимая многими писателями тема маленьких городков, где с чужаками происходят очень нехорошие вещи. Он начал ловить чужие взгляды и понял, что чего-чего, а злости в них нет: уйма всего – удивление, тревога и еще что-то непонятное, но Кайдин так и не понял, что именно. Какая-то девушка даже поднялась, собираясь к нему подойти, но женщина постарше схватила ее за тонкую смуглую руку и не пустила. Возможно, уехать в холмы было не такой уж плохой идеей, в противном случае приходилось бы сидеть в доме, чтобы не свихнуться в попытках расшифровать многочисленные обращенные на него взгляды. С тем же успехом Кайдин мог сесть и побаловаться с айфоном в стойбище африканского племени.

В магазин он попал только через полтора часа и, старательно не обращая внимания на продавца, который таращился на него, как будто к прилавку заявился Чужой, ткнул пальцем в нужную упаковку.

\- Lo compralo subito.

Отходя к двери, он чувствовал, как парень взглядом сверит ему спину.

-Signore!

-Si? – Кайдин удивленно обернулся.

Продавец открыл рот, захлопнул его так, что зубы клацнули, с кривой улыбкой пробормотал: «Grazie per l'acquisto» и нырнул под прилавок, начав там копошиться с усердием крота в куче земли. Чувствуя себя законченным мазохистом, Кайдин бродил по городу, периодически уворачиваясь от маленьких бурых осликов и подныривая под веревки с бельем, пока жара не прогнала все живое с раскалившихся улиц. Даже собаки, хлебнув воды из ближайшего фонтана, убежали искать тень. Кайдин знал, что оставшуюся часть дня народ просидит под вентиляторами и кондиционерами, а потом, приодевшись, выберется совершить la passigiata, вечернюю прогулку перед ужином. Ему тоже не хотелось жариться на солнце, поэтому до часа он продремал в траве под фруктовыми деревьями, тем более что нога невзирая на тросточку разнылась. С такими темпами он едва ли принесет много пользы на стройплощадке – разве что будет сидеть по-турецки и сортировать гвозди.

У дверей его встретили Риккардо и пара рюкзаков.

\- Опаздывают, - он взял у Кайдина пакет и сунул в ближайший рюкзак. – Ты не голоден? - Кайдин мотнул головой. – Идем, я покажу тебе моих зверюшек. Самых полезных я уже загрузил, так что остались самые безобидные.

Десяток застекленных вольеров действительно устроились под навесом за домом, скрытые вовсе не парой метров земли, как подозревал Кайдин, а всего лишь увитой виноградом деревянной рамой. Он заглядывал за стекло не без трепета, но на деле все оказалось не страшнее музея криптозоологии. Разве что экспонаты были живые. Звероподобные твари, будто сшитые из разных частей, валялись на опилках в живописных позах и осоловело взирали на посетителей, производя впечатление то ли одурманенных, то ли перекормленных. Некоторые спали с полуоткрытыми глазами и вовсе казались произведениями безумного таксидермиста. Кайдин насчитал их восемь штук, размерами от мелкой собаки до крупного кенгуру, и ни одного больше Франчески.

\- А кто их собирается кормить, пока тебя не будет?

Он сильно сомневался, что милые sorelle с окраины в перерывах между готовкой и уборкой станут содержать соседский криптопитомник.

\- Они могут не есть и не пить по месяцу. Я своих балую, конечно. И потом, сытые они сидят тихо – сам видишь. За неделю с ними ничего не случится.

\- А что они едят? - ляпнул Кайдин и тут же пожалел, что спросил.

\- Фрукты, - безмятежно ответил Риккардо. – Джорджо, - жест в сторону комка жесткой черной шерсти с торчащими из нее жвалами и дюжиной ног, - без ума от апельсинов, а, скажем, Пьетро, - на стекле, растянувшись по всей его поверхности и сверкая мертвенно-бледным брюхом, сидела ящерица размером с добермана, - Пьетро готов поедать бананы тачками, только дай – объестся до коматоза. Будет месяц переваривать.

Ящерица шлепнулась со стекла, показав сверкающую всеми цветами радуги спину, скользнула в угол и принялась подгрызать растущий там куст острыми треугольными зубами, коих у нее во рту обнаружилось несколько рядов. Кайдину показалось, что Риккардо над ним издевается, причем особо не скрываясь. Для проверки он посмотрел на владельца зоопарка, и тот ответил ему пустым взглядом только что прозревшего котенка. Кайдин вздохнул и вернулся к первому вольеру. Там на бревне сидела худенькая брюнеточка с рогами, копытами и вся в кудрявой шерстке, как барашек. Эдакая чертовка в самом наибуквальнейшем смысле. Впрочем, в глазах «чертовки» разума было не больше, чем у того самого барашка. Интересно, не превращается ли она пару раз в неделю из экспоната в наложницу?

\- Меня порой спрашивали, не сплю ли я с ней, - от голоса Риккардо Кайдин едва не подпрыгнул. – Я предлагал этим умникам взять ее домой на ночь и сэкономить на кремации. Девочка горяча более чем буквально. У нее стекло стоит огнеупорное. На воле эти красотки такие пожары устраивают, что берегись все живое.

А если вот такие чертовки заявятся на стройку и устроят из всех присутствующих пригоревшее барбекю? Кайдин оставил этот вопрос при себе. Его нерадостные размышления прервал пронзительный гудок. Обитатели вольеров повскакивали, кто-то заворчал, зашипел, взвыл дурным голосом.

\- Zitta, bambini, zitta, - расстроился Риккардо. – Ну вот, я же предупреждал, чтобы не шумели около дома. Могли бы и прислать кого-нибудь.  
  
Он пробежался по ряду, что-то бормоча и похлопывая по стеклу. Минут через пять вновь стало относительно тихо.

Они вернулись за рюкзаками, обошли дом и под ярким солнцем минули еще один маленький фруктовый сад, за которым оказался гараж. Около гаража стоял внедорожник с вагончиком-прицепом. В прицепе кто-то недвусмысленно скребся и подвывал.

\- Франческа, - наклонил голову Риккардо. – Она не любит закрытые помещения, я ее даже у себя на привязи держу, а не в вольере. Ну ничего, на месте ей будет где побегать.

Перед внедорожником стоял открытый джип, в нем сидели трое мужчин. Риккардо сердито что-то сказал шоферу, наверное, ругался за гудок, потом отмахнулся. На Кайдина мужчины не то что не смотрели - не замечали вовсе, как пустое место.

\- Сейчас поедем, - Риккардо перехватил его взгляд и рассмеялся. – Да уж. Я предупредил ребят, чтобы не глазели, а они, кажется, немного перестарались. Садись к ним, они не кусаются.

Кайдин, забравшись на горячее сидение, забросил рюкзак в кузов, пристроил рядом трость, стараясь никого не зацепить и вежливо сказал «Buongiorno». Ему кивнули, не глядя. Машина заскакала по ухабистой дороге мимо кукурузных и пшеничных полей, садов и оливковых рощ. Жарило нещадно. По лицу градом катился пот, в глазах периодически темнело. Кайдин тронул макушку, чуть не обжегся и, сняв рубашку, соорудил из нее импровизированную чалму. Солнце оставило в покое его голову и принялось жарить плечи. Кайдин, успевший загореть за весну и летний месяц, обгореть не очень боялся. Больше хотелось пить, но положил ли Риккардо воду в рюкзак?

\- Долго ехать? – спросил Кайдин у соседа.

Тот мотнул головой. Хотелось потешить себя надеждой, что ответ отрицательный, но, скорее всего, его элементарно не поняли.

\- Non capisco, - подтвердилась его догадка.

Кайдин порылся в памяти и понял, что по-итальянски ту же простейшую в сущности фразу не родит, а разговорник, увы, остался в гостиничном номере. Но загибаться от солнечного и теплового ударов одновременно не хотелось, поэтому Кайдин попробовал зайти с другой стороны.

\- Acqua? – он вопросительно поднял брови и показал, будто пьет из стакана.

\- Ессо, - сосед порылся под сиденьем и протянул ему бутылку с коричневой жидкостью.

При ближайшем рассмотрении жидкость оказалась теплой выдохшейся «Колой», но Кайдин выхлебал полбутылки как нечего делать.

\- Grazie.

\- Уходи, - чуть слышно сказал водитель.   
\- Что? – от неожиданности Кайдин решил, что ему послышалось.

Какого черта мужик молчал, если говорит по-английски?

Они как раз тряслись по… ну, даже не дороге, а скорее двум выкатанным шинами полосам. Справа зеленело очередное кукурузное поле, слева возвышалась золотистая трава. Куда уходить-то? И главное, за каким фигом?

\- Зачем уходить? – попытался он прояснить ситуацию.

Молчание и непроницаемые лица. Будто и впрямь послышалось. Но не послышалось ведь, так?   
Возделанные поля незаметно закончились, и следующий час машина тряслась по пыльной дороге, вихляющей по травянистой долине. Внедорожник с прицепом следовал в нескольких метрах позади. Солнце не унималось. От жары Кайдин задремал, а когда проснулся – с мутной головой, гадким привкусом во рту и залепленным пылью лицом – джип переваливал вершину пологого холма. Отсюда было видно, что точно такие же холмы складывают обширное кольцо, образуя в середке плоский котлован. Прямо затерянный мир какой-то. В котловане стояли ряды вагончиков, суетились люди между строительной техникой, торчали какие-то балки – основа будущих зданий. Или одного здания? Что они тут вообще строят, чуть ли не в трех часах езды от города? Фырча и подскакивая, джип съехал в котлован и остановился около обшарпанных трейлеров. Кайдин с тростью и рюкзаком вывалился из машины и остановился неуверенно. От сна на жарком солнце мутило и пошатывало.

\- Дино, тебе нехорошо?

Кайдин оглянулся и увидел Риккардо с Гиль… как-ее-там на руках. Во всей красе. Как будто с кошки начали сдирать шкурку, но дальше головы дело не пошло. Кайдин уронил рюкзак и зажал рот: вся «Кола», которую не успел впитать одуревший от жары организм, попросилась наружу. Интересно, а не начнет ли эта часть тела вялиться на палящем солнышке? Или тухнуть. Кошка с протухшей головой. Нет, серьезно? Гигантским усилием воли он подавил рвотный позыв: еще обезвоживания не хватало. Правда, пришлось сесть прямо на вытоптанную землю и зажмуриться.  
Риккардо что-то крикнул, и через секунду сверху обрушился поток прохладной воды. Открыв глаза и сморгнув капли с ресниц, Кайдин увидел спину строителя, уносящего ведро.

\- Люди по-разному реагировали на Гильельмину, - ностальгически заметил Риккардо. – Но не припомню, чтоб кого-то пришлось водой отливать.

\- Это от жары, - пробормотал Кайдин, старательно глядя в сторону.

\- Пойдем тогда в трейлер. Там можно принять холодный душ.

Трейлер стоял в стороне от остальных. Снова «все боятся Франчески»? Но ведь она, если Кайдин правильно понял, будет по округе бегать, а не в трейлере с ними сидеть. Или по аналогии с зверюшками все начали бояться их хозяина? Непонятно.

Внутри все было аккуратно и компактно: раскладная двуспальная кровать, стол и кресла, из которых можно было соорудить еще одно спальное место, шкаф, раковина, холодильник, микроволновка, газовая плитка, туалет и душ, а еще уйма всяких полочек и отсеков, по которым Риккардо сразу же принялся распихивать выуженные из рюкзака вещи. Гильельмина, ловко балансируя на его плечах, громко урчала, и, если на нее не смотреть, в целом было почти уютно. Работал кондиционер, и Кайдину сразу стало намного лучше.

\- Дино, ты в душ идешь? Одежду в своем рюкзаке поищи.

Кайдин расстегнул подмокший в результате скорой помощи рюкзак и почувствовал, как в нем что-то шевелится. Почудилось? Он слегка ткнул рюкзак кулаком. Нет, определенно не почудилось.  
  
\- Рик, - позвал он, чувствуя себя глупее, чем подросток, вдруг снова забоявшийся кого-то в шкафу. – У меня в рюкзаке кто-то есть.

\- А? – Риккардо хлопнул себя по лбу. – Mamma mia! Я совсем забыл про Марио!

Марио? Это которым Рик собирался кофейник греть? Сидел в рюкзаке прямо у него за спиной?   
Риккардо осторожно извлек из рюкзака крупного ярко-красного хамелеона. Кайдин почему-то ожидал увидеть саламандру.

\- Ай! – он выронил хамелеона на пол и подул на ладони. – Бедняга немного не в духе. Неудивительно, его ведь забыли.

«Бедняга» покраснел еще гуще и, словно ртуть, утек под кресло. Риккардо проводил его рассеянным взглядом.

\- Если завоняет паленым, будем бить тревогу. Может, даже пожарную, - он улыбнулся собственной шутке. – А пока пусть сидит. Успокоится и вылезет сам. Он очень любознательный.

Места в душе было мало, не развернуться. Кайдин бился локтями о стенки и слушал, как Риккардо разговаривает в комнате наполовину с ним, наполовину сам с собой:

\- У нас тут прямо Угандийская железная дорога. Помнишь? В конце девятнадцатого века в Кении два льва съели почти три десятка рабочих за девять месяцев. Нам даже хуже, пожалуй. Если бы тут безобразничали львы, все было бы гораздо проще.

Переодеваться было элементарно негде, и Кайдину пришлось выходить в полотенце.

\- А что здесь строят? – спросил он.

Риккардо пожал плечами:

\- Тюрьму.

\- Тюрьму? Кто в ней сидеть будет?

\- Преступники, естественно. Дино, ты чего как с Луны свалился?

Кайдин сел за стол:

\- А откуда они возьмутся?

Риккардо сел за стол с другой стороны:

\- Ну, положим, у нас, при всем уважении к родным пенатам, не город ангелов… Нет, Дино, никакой аллюзии к ЛА, в прямом смысле. Да и вообще, мы не одни во вселенной. Тюрьма не обязательно должна быть на один город. Место здесь очень подходящее: с холмов легко следить, до населенных пунктов далеко и, главное, mostri . Попасть им в лапы –не самый подходящий стимул для бегства, dai?

\- Никогда еще не помогал строить тюрьму, - пробормотал Кайдин.

\- Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, - философски заметил Риккардо. – Иди вздремни. Только когда будешь вставать, смотри под ноги. Если наступишь на Марио, он обидится. А это чревато.

Риккардо куда-то ушел, а Кайдин, хоть спать и не хотелось, оделся, разложил кровать и час провалялся, бездумно наблюдая, как Марио, словно перетекая с места на место, ползает по полу.

Пока никто не собирался приобщать его к строительным работам, хотя снаружи скрипело и гудело вовсю. К постоянному шуму надо будет еще привыкнуть. Позже он, вспомнив, что последний раз ел еще рано утром, нашел в холодильнике коробку с пиццей, разогрел ее в микроволновке и съел, запивая холодным апельсиновым соком. А потом в дверь деликатно постучали. Там оказался рабочий. Он молча выдал Кайдину ярко-желтую каску и большую коробку. И перебрал воздух пальцами, вслед за чем почти убежал. Кайдин, чувствуя острую нехватку инструкций, умостился на бетонной трубе в тени края и откинул крышку – гвозди! Ну как в воду смотрел! Посмеиваясь собственной догадливости, он начал раскладывать их в несколько кучек по размеру. Довольно медитативное занятие, что и говорить.

Вдруг он услышал испуганные крики, вскинул голову – и наткнулся взглядом сразу на четыре разномастные морды. Что делать? Бежать? Кричать? Сыпануть горсть гвоздей в глаза ближайшему… а потом?

\- Спокойно, это свои! – растолкав ворчащие туши, к нему пробился Риккардо. – Уф! А я как раз собрался представить всех наших защитников, чтобы конфузов не случилось.

Высокий строитель, которому кивнул Риккардо, начал пронзительно вопить в громкоговоритель.  
  
Через четверть часа работы стихли, и все собрались в кружок, тихо переговариваясь. Риккардо начал знакомить всех со своими питомцами – их оказалось пятеро вместе с Франческой, если не считать Марио и Гильельмину. Кайдин рассматривал их недолго: что-то собачье-кошачье-медвежье, зубы, когти, рога, шипы, в общем, весь набор в наличии – куда больше его заинтересовали лица окружающих. Выражение на них было такое, будто прямо сейчас им обещали тройные налоги на еду, воду, воздух и разговоры вслух длиннее трех слов плюс четвертовать каждого, кто не так подумает. С ума сойти.

Еще несколько слов – и все разбрелись по местам, работа закипела. Кайдин сел прямо на землю, опершись спиной на трубу и вытянув больную ногу, стал разбирать гвозди (ему принесли еще пару коробок), глазея на мелькающие туда-сюда яркие жилеты и размышляя, во что все-таки ввязался.


	3. Chapter 3

3  
И все же, дня четыре прошли как по маслу. Работа спорилась, Кайдин выполнял всякие несложные поручения, а Риккардо почти не появлялся. Все оказалось не так просто, как думал Кайдин. Нельзя было просто выпустить зверей бегать по стройплощадке, а самим лежать в шезлонгах и петь «Братья Италии». Риккардо объяснил, что дикие животные остаются дикими животными – что львы, что волки, что mostri – и за ними нужен постоянный присмотр. «Ты же помнишь, что случилось с твоим другом, Дино. Франческа по сравнению с остальными – образец послушания. Мы народ темпераментный, а они, как все звери, нервничают от громких звуков и резких движений. Все время слушать шум строительства для них и так стресс. Кто знает, что стукнет им в голову».

Кого-кого, а Рика Кайдин назвал бы темпераментным разве что из-под дула пистолета. Он говорил медленно и негромко, двигался плавно, смотрел безмятежно. Из образа глубоко флегматичной персоны выбивалась лишь привычка хвататься за голову и восклицать «Santo cielo!» или «Mamma mia!». Впрочем, даже это у него получалось недостаточно порывисто и оттого немного наигранно, как у актера в спектакле.

Риккардо, как правило, возвращался в трейлер, когда Кайдин уже спал, а уходил, когда тот еще спал. Великодушно уступив ему двуспальную кровать, Рик сооружал себе спальное место из стола и кресел. Есть Кайдин ходил в столовую и, чтобы не разучиться говорить, на четвертые сутки напросился с Риккардо в ночное дежурство. Но тот, против обыкновения, говорил поначалу мало и неохотно.

Они шли по холмам, присаживались на траву на полчаса, обозревали окрестности в бинокль, снова вставали и шли дальше. Риккардо рассказал, что у них в городе неплохой языковой центр и он так хорошо говорит по-английски, потому что спустил в этом центре кучу денег, проходя многочисленные уроки и общаясь он-лайн с носителями языка (правда, больше с англичанами, чем американцами).

Не желая оставлять идею параллельного мира, Кайдин подумал, что интернет-связь между мирами – это круто. Потом он подумал, что Рик, судя по всему, был в этом центре единственным клиентом, а потом – что нельзя утверждать такие вещи наверняка, не со всеми же жителями он пытался заговорить. Риккардо сидел, глядя в темноту, иногда кивал и коротко улыбался, будто общался со своими питомцами телепатически. Те шныряли неподалеку. Чаще всех слышалось раскатистое рыканье Франчески, будто в каком-нибудь метре от них, хотя на самом деле ее Риккардо, как самую послушную, отпускал дальше всех.

В неверных утренних полусумерках на склоне дальнего холма зашевелилась темная масса.

\- У нас гости, - пробормотал Риккардо и дунул в ультразвуковой свисток.

При ближайшем рассмотрении темная масса оказалась влажно-блестящими коричневыми лепешками с лесом скорпионьих хвостов и бахромой светлых ножек. Даже издалека они казались большими и противными. Должно быть, вблизи они были просто огромными и …очень противными.

Четыре крупные туши врезались в гущу незваных гостей и принялись рвать их на куски, увертываясь от выпадов увенчанных шипами хвостов. Во все стороны фонтанами била серебристая жидкость, а вонь ветер принес даже сюда. Кайдину стало не по себе, и он отдал бинокль. Звери Риккардо управились минут за десять – быстро, обыденно и совсем нестрашно.

\- Хорошо сработано, - Риккардо повесил бинокль на шею. – Пару деньков там будет грязновато, а потом падальщики все подъедят, - он весело посмотрел на Кайдина. – А знаешь, что самое приятное?

\- Что?

\- Что до нас сравнительно далеко бежать. Мои детки как собачки. Обожают вываляться во всякой пакости, а потом хорошенько отряхнуться перед любимым хозяином.

Кайдин понимающе кивнул. Он сам, бывало, бегал по пляжу с Голди, маминым любимым лабрадором – купаться после этого было уже вовсе не обязательно.

\- Посидим?

Они устроили очередной получасовой привал. Кайдин задремывал и сонно таращился на восходящее над холмами солнце. Риккардо смотрел на него. Смотрел-смотрел и вдруг:

\- Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда?

Вот так, как гром с ясного неба. Кайдин почему-то сразу понял, что это не вступление к длинной слезливой истории о безответной любви Риккардо к смуглой черноокой горожанке с цветами в волосах. Скорее всего, о девушках он мало задумывается. Риккардо вообще производил впечатление обаятельного и вежливого мизантропа, души не чающего в своих монстрах и склонного немедленно получать все желаемое. И горе тому, кто сделает что-то не так. Кайдин уже встречал похожих людей (за вычетом любви к монстрам, естественно). Поначалу с ними было легко и удобно, под конец – невыносимо.

Или он все-таки ошибается? С какой стати все новые знакомые должны оказываться геями! Может, это уже невроз и ему пора лечиться?

\- Не очень, - осторожно ответил Кайдин.

\- Я не так выразился, - поморщился Риккардо. – Cribbio, scusa. Очень неправильно. Я имею в виду, ты мне сразу понравился. Я подумал, мы могли бы подружиться.

Кайдин вздохнул с облегчением. Все ясно, Рик просто переборщил с выражениями чувств. Итальянцы обожают бросаться словом «любовь»: ласковые словечки, «милый-дорогой», обнимашки, «чмок-чмок-чмок» и прочие розовые сопли. Риккардо, видно, несмотря на явную флегматичность, исключением не был. И что он сейчас предложит? Обняться? Расцеловаться? Выпить кофе на брудершафт? Но Риккардо поднялся, деликатно зевнул с закрытым ртом и бросил:

\- Спустимся? У тебя, наверное, нога устала?

К тому времени, как они спустились, солнце уже полностью встало над холмами и освещало группу заспанных людей, встревоженно лопочущих над распростертым на земле телом. При их появлении все поспешно расступились: еще бы, звери проявили к телу самое оживленное внимание, Риккардо их с трудом отогнал. Кайдин глянул на искаженное лицо, на разодранные грудь и живот и ушел в трейлер. Самое печальное, что жертву он узнал: тот самый водитель джипа, который (вроде бы) заговорил с ним по-английски. Через четверть часа к нему присоединился огорченный Рик:

\- Бедный Микеле. Его увезут в больницу, конечно, но едва ли он до нее доживет, - он сел за стол, но сидеть спокойно не смог: ерзал, барабанил пальцами. – Это явно fiore. Только они могут возникнуть словно из воздуха, а потом так же исчезнуть. Вот я и проглядел. Как жаль, что моих зверюшек нельзя отпускать одних: эффективность защиты поднялась бы в несколько раз.

\- Что поделать, - посочувствовал Кайдин. – Всех не спасти.

Но Риккардо маялся весь день: мерил шагами трейлер, выскакивал на улицу, что-то бормотал. У него, кажется, даже температура поднялась: лицо пылало, а глаза нервно блестели.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – спросил Кайдин за ужином, к которому Риккардо, как и к обеду (не говоря уже о завтраке), едва притронулся.

\- Cosi’cosi’. Si, cosi’cosi’.

На свой обычный обход Риккардо отправился еще засветло, а Кайдин рано лег спать. Проснулся он до рассвета – от духоты. Накануне сломался кондиционер, и починить его обещали только утром. Очень хотелось выйти и подышать свежим воздухом, но…а вдруг цветочницы? А с другой стороны, двум смертям не бывать, одной не миновать. Кто мешает какой-нибудь случайной цветочнице объявиться прямо посреди трейлера? И вряд ли Гильельмина или Марио, которых Риккардо взял с собой, похоже, исключительно ради компании, смогут что-нибудь сделать. Несмотря на столь решительный довод, Кайдин вертелся на влажной простыне еще добрый час, прежде чем натянул джинсы и вышел на воздух, с наслаждением ступая босиком по холодной земле. У него будут грязные ноги. Или он и вовсе наступит на какой-нибудь штырь. Но господи, хорошо-то как! Тут он вспомнил о подозрительной догадке, пришедшей в голову перед сном и решительно затопал к будке ночных сторожей. Потом он сообразил, что не захватил трость, но возвращаться не стал: не холмы же бороздить – справится и так.

Под фонарем на складных стульях сидели двое крепких парней. На Кайдина они уставились неприветливо, мол, чего шатаешься по ночам, хочешь на зуб mostri попасть раньше времени? Кайдин неприязненных взглядов не испугался.

\- Как убивают цветочницы? – спросил он.

Сторожа переглянулись.

\- Non capisco, - ответил один.

Кайдин повторил: «Fiore» и провел ребром ладони по шее. Сторож скопировал его жесты и развел руками. А, ясно, не так понял вопрос. Что цветочницу нельзя убить, Кайдин и сам знал. Он повторил жесты, но между ними ткнул пальцем в себя. Сторож закивал, немного подумал, скорчил ужасную гримасу и, схватившись за грудь, закатил глаза. Пантомима получилась очень выразительная. Кайдин сказал «Grazie» и побрел дальше. За его спиной более молчаливый сторож резко выговаривал своему общительному напарнику. Потом они одновременно насторожились (Кайдин тоже замер): зашуршал песок. Но ничего, все быстро стихло. Ветер, наверное.

Кайдин прошел мимо ряда трейлеров. Жертвы цветочниц умирают от ужаса. Неоригинально. Но из этого… как его… Микеле кровь лилась потоками. Не мог же он так удариться при падении? Разве что падал, как в той шутке, на нож и пятнадцать раз подряд.

На наводненном mostri склоне холма было всего четыре силуэта. Кого не хватало? Кайдин прошел мимо крохотного домика, в котором кто-то полуночничал, машинально скользнул взглядом по ярко освещенному окну и отправился дальше, напряженно припоминая. Удалось вспомнить, что не хватало очень характерной фигуры послушной Франчески. Вот чьи когти вполне… Кайдин замер, икнул и бросился обратно к окошку. С улицы можно было разглядеть лицо Микеле, цветом сливающееся с белой подушкой. Он явно был жив, хотя и без сознания – изо рта торчала дыхательная трубка. Почему его не увезли в больницу? Кайдин отыскал дверь и бесшумно заглянул внутрь. Из-за безжалостного света флуоресцентной лампы все казалось чересчур ярким и четким. Ослепительно белые стены и простыни, восковое лицо с резкими чертами, бьющая по глазам красным кровь, много крови, размазанной по прикрытому до пояса телу. Риккардо медленно водил по перепачканной коже лезвием небольшого ножа и размазывал выступавшую кровь ладонью. Нож-ладонь-нож-ладонь… Так плавно, что Кайдин почувствовал, будто куда-то проваливается, а потом стряхнул оцепенение и сделал ужасную глупость - шагнул в эту болезненно-яркую комнату и спросил:

\- Он жив?

Риккардо поднял очень спокойные глаза – от вчерашней нездоровой суетливости и следа не осталось:

\- Из мертвых кровь не течет.

Надо было что-то сделать: убежать, позвать на помощь, попытаться отобрать нож на худой конец. Но Кайдин стоял и разевал рот, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, а Риккардо обшаривал его взглядом.

\- Я уже сказал, что ты мне нравишься, Дино. У тебя красивое тело. И на нем много ко…  
Кайдин развернулся и, забыв про ногу, помчался к сторожам. Те покосились на него с удивлением.

\- Riccardo taglio Michele! – выпалил, задыхаясь, Кайдин.

Они переглянулись, и тот же парень, который объяснял про цветочниц, вежливо ответил:

\- Non capisco.

Кайдин нетерпеливо нахмурился. Он ошибся? «Резать» будет как-то по-другому? Он схватил обоих сторожей за локти и потянул за собой. Они осторожно, но решительно высвободились и сели обратно. Какого черта? Не хотят покидать пост? В самом деле не понимают? В сговоре с Риком? Кайдин плюнул и побежал обратно, подкрался под окно и заглянул. У Риккардо все лицо было в крови, как в алой маске. Он водил ладонью от лба к подбородку, будто паутину снимал. Нож торчал под ребрами неподвижного тела. Конец Микеле.

Убегать! Мотать отсюда и поскорее! В мутном предрассветном тумане, сползшем с холмов, он в панике носился по стройплощадке, натыкаясь на опоры и оступаясь, пока не наткнулся на стоящие рядком джипы. В свое время ему, как и многим мальчишкам-подросткам, случалось угонять машины, кататься и бросать их где ни попадя. Старший товарищ, с гордостью носивший крутые наколки и пару сроков в колонии, обучил его, какие контакты соединять, чтобы не возиться с добыванием ключей. Не на всех машинах срабатывало, но на многих. Сейчас Кайдин воспользовался этим навыком впервые с тех пор, как ему стукнуло пятнадцать. Рев двигателя перебудил, казалось, все холмы. Кайдин повел машину к ближайшему пологому склону. По пути свет фар выхватил… два трупа, нанизанных на вбитые в опоры штыри. Кайдин узнал в них ночных сторожей. «Все, кто пытался помочь мне…» Когда успели? Несколько минут прошло?

\- Рик! – истерично заорал он, выводя джип на склон. – Figlio di puttana! Pezzo di merda!

Заблудиться было невозможно: следы шин виднелись четко, других дорог не было. Выезжая, он ожидал чего угодно: погони, перегородивших дорогу mostri - но утренний воздух был тих и неподвижен, и рокот мотора был единственным звуком. Надо ехать к пещере. Там уже пятые сутки разбирают, может, быстрее, чем за неделю управились. И все же примерно на половине пути Кайдин заблудился и колесил туда-сюда часа три, чуть не плача, прежде чем выбрался на нужную дорогу. Он даже был готов поверить, что Рик – вампир (а что, если тут водятся милые девушки-монстры, то почему бы вампиру не быть, спасибо Лорел Гамильтон и Энн Райс за нашу счастливую юность), но, скорее всего, тот был просто извращенцем. Маленькая тайная слабость вежливого интеллигентного дрессировщика. Посмотрите любой фильм про маньяка и увидите, чем грозят такие маленькие слабости его, маньяка, окружению. Так что надо рвать ноги.

Главное, добраться до пещер, и чтобы там разобрали отверстие настолько, что можно было бы протиснуться. Главное, добраться до пещер. Кайдин на дикой скорости пролетел через город, чуть ли не на ходу выскочил из машины перед скалами… И буквально сел. Завал был на месте, Кайдин мог поспорить, до единого камешка. Рик врал с самого начала: никуда он ни о чем не сообщал.

Взвыв, Кайдин принялся разбрасывать камни, но быстро пришел в себя, сообразив, что проход себе не откопает, а из сил выбьется. Что делать? Куда бежать? В полицию? Да, пожалуй, отличная идея. Он запрыгнул в джип и погнал к полицейскому участку на площади.

\- Polizia! Аiuto! Per favore!

\- Chiuso, - твердо сказал пожилой офицер. - Spiacente, chiuso.

\- Что значит, закрыто? – завопил Кайдин. – Меня убить хотят!

\- Non capisco, - перед его носом закрылась дверь, и щелкнул замок. – Spiacente.

\- Эй! – Кайдин заколотил в дверь, потом сдался, лихорадочно соображая, куда еще податься. В интернет-кафе! Раз уж тут есть «связь между мирами», то можно связаться с посольством и попросить прислать кого-нибудь, чтоб вытащили его отсюда… Он додумать не успел, а уже летел к открытой двери под вывеской «Internet». И чуть не врезался в толстячка в бейсболке с эмблемой кафе.

\- Chiuso! – взвизгнул толстячок.

\- Дебил, какое «закрыто», если у тебя там люди сидят?!

\- Non capisco! Chiuso! – толстячок оттолкнул его и захлопнул дверь.

Может, есть еще какой-то выход, кроме той пещеры? Должен же быть! Кайдин, полуголый и босой, начал набрасываться на прохожих с вопросом «Как отсюда уехать?». Прохожие шарахались от него, как от психа, в лучшем случае бормоча извечное «Non capisco». В глазах многих из них Кайдин замечал то самое выражение, которое не мог разгадать во время своей первой и последней прогулки по Оффузкаменто. Теперь оно было неприкрытое и оттого ясное – жалость. Они уже тогда знали, что ему грозит. Знали и не предупредили!

\- Синьор иностранец! - ярко накрашенная девушка схватила его за руку и утянула под низкую арку. – Послушайте, вам грозит опасность!

\- Я знаю, - зашипел Кайдин. – Скажи лучше, как отсюда выйти!

\- Boh! Никак!

\- Врешь! – Кайдин сильно тряхнул ее за плечи. – Куда мне идти?  
  
\- Я не могу сказать! Я боюсь! Мы все боимся!

\- Кого? Mostri?

\- No, - девушка всхлипнула. – Их padrone. Хозяина.

\- Дрессировщика? Синьора Россини?

\- Он не дрессировщик! Он padrone.

\- Хозяин? Хозяин чудовищ? – озадачился Кайдин.

Она смотрела тупо, только еще раз всхлипнула.

\- Ладно, неважно. Скажи мне на ухо. Или напиши. Он не узнает.

\- Узнает, - девушка разрыдалась уже по-настоящему. – Он… всегда все знает. Mostri… следят за нами, и все ему рассказывают.

\- Пожалуйста! Он меня замучает и прикончит!

На улице послышались испуганные крики. Девушка завизжала, глядя ему через плечо, но не успел Кайдин оглянуться, как большая лапа отшвырнула его в сторону. Лапа была мягкая, без когтей. Стукнувшись о стену, Кайдин вскочил, немедленно узнал нападающего и заорал:

\- Франческа! Фу! Не надо!  
Кровь брызнула на него и на стену. Змеепума, широко мотая головой, трясла девушку, пока та не превратилась в изломанную окровавленную груду. Фырча и облизываясь, змеепума повернулась к Кайдину и зарычала. Он закрыл глаза, сжался в ожидании еще одного удара, но вместо этого почувствовал толчок в спину. Открыл глаза: Франческа. Головой она подталкивала его прочь от обернувшейся бойней арки. Кайдин сделал несколько шагов, прежде чем понял, что от него хотят.

\- Нет! – он уперся. – Нет, сучка! Лучше сразу меня убей! Не пойду!

Змеепума толкнула его еще пару раз, потом сообразила, что он артачится, сшибла с ног и потащила, прихватив зубами за штанину. Пересчитывать брусчатку мостовой ребрами, позвонками и затылком было слишком больно, поэтому Кайдин пошел сам – прямо к дому «хозяина чудовищ».

Риккардо готовил на кухне – разводил тесто из муки, воды, соли и топленого сала.

\- До чего ты себя довел, Дино, только посмотри. Что за ссадины? Не хотел идти? А как хромаешь!  
Нога в самом деле взвыла от такого варварского обращения, и теперь Кайдин сильно ее подволакивал.

\- Скоро будем завтракать. Я готовлю Minestra Strascinata. Ее подают с томатным соусом и тертым сыром пекорино. Просто пальчики оближешь.

Он говорил ровно, но его руки мелко-мелко дрожали, а глаза лихорадочно горели. Не от жара, сообразил Кайдин, от предвкушения. Кайдин сел на подушку и принялся осторожно растирать щиколотку.

\- Не вини горожан, - после долгого молчания сказал Риккардо и откинул сварившиеся кусочки теста на дуршлаг. – Мои увлечения и кое-какие маленькие привычки пугают их до одури.

\- Больной.

\- Ну да. И что?

\- Тебе лечиться надо.

\- Можно лечиться. А можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие. В жизни не так-то много удовольствий, dai? - он наполнил дымящейся пастой две тарелки, полил порции соусом и посыпал сыром. – Поешь, Дино. Наберись сил, они тебе пригодятся.

Кайдин подошел к столу, осторожно взял тарелку и швырнул ее в стену. Тарелка пролетела над плечом Риккардо, но тот даже не поморщился. Паста секунду боролась с силой притяжения, потом сползла, оставляя на сиреневых обоях некрасивые потеки соуса. А Кайдин тут же оказался на полу, придавленный горячей меховой тушей Франчески, которая вошла в дом вместе с ними и тихонько сидела в углу, вывалив тонкий малиновый язык. Похоже, и тут Риккардо не договорил: «непредсказуемый» зверь понимал все с полуслова, если не с полумысли.

Кайдин покосился на желтоватые клыки, маячащие перед носом; трещотка на хвосте громко и сухо стрекотала. Риккардо взял Франческу за кончик хвоста и легонько подергал – змеепума отошла и залезла под стол, чуть не своротив его могучими плечами.

\- Не хочешь, как хочешь, - сказал Риккардо, как капризному ребенку. – Но до обеда ничего не получишь.

Предполагается, что он доживет до обеда? Это хорошая новость или плохая?  
\- Ты, конечно, можешь убежать, - Риккардо механически, как-то через силу жевал, глядя исключительно в тарелку. – Но идти тебе некуда. Мои bambini убьют любого, кто с тобой заговорит. Любого, кто попытается хотя бы взглядом подсказать тебе, где выход. А где выход, я скажу тебе сам, но чуть позже. И вряд ли ты сможешь воспользоваться этим знанием.

«А ты только скажи, - мрачно подумал Кайдин. – И я туда доползу даже без крови и половины конечностей».

Думать так было приятно, но довольно бесполезно.

\- Ладно, пойдем, - Риккардо оттолкнул тарелку, не осилив и половины, и с удивлением оглядел собственные подрагивающие пальцы.

На лестнице Кайдин думал исключительно о том, как бы сподручнее спустить с нее Рика, но Франческа быстро и обжигающе дышала в спину, а умирать очень-очень не хотелось. Хотелось на что-то надеяться – хотя бы на чудо.

Спальня Риккардо не напоминала берлоги киношных маньяков ничем: ни тебе коллажа фото на всю стену, ни волос/зубов/кожи/черепов жертв – обычная спальня одинокого мужчины, почти аскетичная, если не считать мраморных часов и огромного постера с Пизанской башней. Сбитые ноги холодил начищенный темно-медовый паркет.

\- Надеюсь, я тебе хотя бы паркет попорчу.

\- Возьми и постели на пол, - Риккардо сложил откровенно трясущиеся руки на груди и кивнул на пестрый ворох на тумбочке.

Ворох оказался большим отрезом клеенки в дурацкий бордовый ромбик. Чистой клеенки. Если бы она была в кровавых потеках, Кайдин бы пошел и сам сунул голову в пасть Франчески, лишь бы до нее не дотрагиваться.

\- Задерни шторы и включи свет.

Свет оказался все тот же хирургический, добавив окружающей картинке совсем по мнению Кайдина ненужной безжизненной четкости.

\- Ложись на спину.

Кайдин остался стоять, уронив руки и бездумно таращась на постер. В ушах вдруг зашумело, язык сделался сухим и неповоротливым, поле зрения сузилось до верхнего яруса башни и подернулось мутной серой дымкой по краям. Тело не хотело подчиняться, тело хотело заорать и броситься – на нож, на клыки, на когти…

\- Кайдин.

Схлынуло. В глазах прояснилось, отложило уши, но вместо этого навалилась тяжелая глухая слабость, а желание бушевать исчезло напрочь. Кайдин неуклюже лег на бок и перевалился лицом вверх, поморщившись: короткая прогулка спиной по мостовой даром не прошла.

\- Здорово, что в современном обществе принято представляться, - внезапно севшим голосом сказал Риккардо. – Ты просто не представляешь, как сильна власть имени, если уметь правильно ей распоряжаться, - он присел на корточки и потянулся к ремню Кайдина. – Хочешь, скажу, как меня зовут на самом деле?

А Кайдин сейчас ничего не хотел. Восприятие осталось четким, но внутри он словно в набитую синтепоном куклу превратился – легко-легко и полный ноль в мозгах.

Риккардо попытался расстегнуть на нем ремень (Кайдин вяло потянулся оттолкнуть его руку, Франческа глухо заворчала), но не смог из-за сильной дрожи и предложил Кайдину самому вытащить ремень из шлевок и взять в рот: «Если будешь орать, у моего зверинца случится коллективная истерика». Кайдин тут же встрепенулся и с готовностью завопил так, что у самого уши заложило. Неизвестно, случилась ли со зверинцем истерика, но, кажется, нет. А если и случилась, то закончилась быстрее, чем Риккардо сумел успокоить разразившуюся ревом Франческу. Кайдин сквозь новую волну апатии испытал мрачное удовлетворение.

\- Ну что ты как ребенок?

«А как мне надо? – подумал Кайдин, сжав-таки зубы на теплой жесткой коже. – Лежать и улыбаться? Режь меня, дорогой Рик, получай удовольствие и ни в чем себе не отказывай?»  
Риккардо ронял нож три раза, пытаясь выудить его из ящика письменного стола. Такими темпами все закончится быстро и относительно безболезненно: если Рика будет и дальше так колотить, он совершенно случайно перережет Кайдину что-нибудь жизненно-важное, и все на этом. Насчет «безболезненно» Кайдин не возражал, насчет «закончится» - очень. Жить хотелось по-прежнему. Однако как только Риккардо сумел ухватиться за нож, то совершенно преобразился: перестал трястись, из глаз исчез нездоровый лихорадочный огонек, даже дыхание выровнялось. Почувствовав его пальцы у себя на груди, Кайдин сжал на ремне челюсти и уставился в потолок, смаргивая от яркого холодного света. Почувствовав первое легкое касание лезвия под ямочкой между ключиц, понял, что пора начинать думать о приятном. Например, о Венеции.

Он был там проездом. Побегал вдоль знаменитых каналов, покатался на водном трамвайчике и на гондоле. Романтики, правда, особой не получилось. Во-первых, соседями оказались пятеро китайских туристов-пенсионеров, а во-вторых, гондолы плавали колоннами друг за другом, как верблюды в караване. Это уже потом он подслушал, что брать гондолы лучше где-нибудь на окраине: и народу меньше, и цены ниже раза в три. Поднялся пешком на самое высокое здание Венеции – колокольню перед собором Святого Марка. Запыхался, зато панорама, открывшаяся сверху, определенно стоила затраченных усилий. Покормил голубей на Сан-Марко, ясное дело.

\- Из всех сладостей только одну вещь люблю – кровь, на нее так сладко смотреть, ощущать ее, теплую, на пальцах, на губах, слаще всех десертов мира, лучше секса…

\- Va fa’n’culo, cazzo di caccare, - стараясь, чтобы вышло четко даже сквозь ремень, тщательно выговорил Кайдин.

\- Любишь грязные разговорчики, caro?

Так. Хватит. Венеция. У Франчески оранжевые глаза. У голубей тоже оранжевые глаза. Или красные. Все, кто приезжают в Венецию, считают своим священным долгом покормить голубей на площади Сан-Марко. Даже те, кто у себя дома каждое утро с матами счищает дерьмо этих милых пташек с капота любимого пикапа. А зерно продают в лотках на той же площади. Голуби – довольно гадкие птицы на самом деле: шумные, грязные, драчливые и разъевшиеся. Еще бы им не толстеть, когда жрут все подряд – даже сосиски из хот-догов. А на площади они облепляют всех с ног до головы. Впору рядом с зерном костюмы химзащиты продавать.

\- Da sballo… Schianto… Bello.

Кайдина никто не удерживал на месте. Нет, неправда. Удерживали горящий взгляд неприкрыто облизывающейся змеепумы, то накатывающие, то отпускающие волны слабости и осознание того, что вертеться под ножом себе дороже. Так что он не то что убежать, вздохнуть глубоко боялся. Ладно. Почти небольно. Режут же себя всякие дурочки, типа от стресса, и ничего, живы. Почти небольно.

Венеция. Венеция. На Сан-Марко голуби из жирных надоедливых птичек мигом превращаются в достопримечательность. Хотя власти периодически подумывают о том, чтобы запретить их кормить. Голуби пачкают памятники и переносят сальмонеллез. По правде говоря, они в тот раз действительно летали красиво – белые стайки на фоне красного закатного неба. Он чуть фотоаппарат не разбил, пытаясь одновременно выдать пуховым проглотам очередную горсть зерна и сфотографировать их кружащих в небе товарищей. Фотографии получились что надо, хоть в журнал отсылай – в «Нэйшнл Джиографик», скажем. Ну или хотя бы на рекламный проспект.

Кровь струйками стекала по бокам и громко капала на клеенку. Риккардо стер ее холодной ладонью, с нажимом проведя от ключиц до пупка. Понюхал пальцы, мазнул по губам, но не облизал. Ничего он такого в сущности не делал – просто размазывал кровь, но Кайдин почему-то чувствовал себя так, будто его насилуют в особенно извращенной форме. Нет, нельзя так думать. Если почувствуешь себя обреченным, тряпкой, которой и жить-то продолжать не стоит, скопытишься в момент. И потеря крови будет не при чем. Ну или почти не при чем. Нельзя думать. Но если ладонь Риккардо в своих скитаниях сползет по животу ниже, Кайдин закатит истерику. И пусть она будет стоить ножа под ребрами. Кайдин был в этом железно уверен, накрепко. Но когда так в самом деле случилось, просто протестующее замычал и сильнее втянул живот. Оно и произошло-то чисто случайно: просто чужие пальцы попали в щель между поясом великоватых без ремня джинсов и запавшим животом, проехались по резинке плавок. Случайно. Больше Риккардо так не делал, но какой-то стержень внутри, и так не слишком прочный, надломился сильнее.

Венеция. Белые голуби в красном небе. Молодожены в украшенной цветами гондоле на Большом Канале. Молодой человек, исполняющий под аккомпанемент гитары серенаду под окнами возлюбленной. Горячий ужин в траттории.

У Риккардо было очень спокойное, безмятежно-сосредоточенное лицо, словно у ребенка, который возится с альбомом для марок или коллекцией бабочек. Кажется, ему не нужны были ни крики, ни выражение страдания, его интересовал исключительно сам процесс: надрезать-размазать-надрезать-размазать… Может, в таком случае стоило попросить общий наркоз? Бедняге Микеле еще в некотором смысле повезло: он был в коме. Рик – урод. Заплатил бы на какой-нибудь скотобойне, и хоть купайся в той крови, хоть залейся.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Дино, - проговорил Риккардо. – Ты ничего не понимаешь.

Он что, сказал последнюю фразу вслух?

Думать о Венеции больше не получалось: путались мысли. Он почти не чувствовал тела, только коротко вспыхивающую затейливыми линиями боль. Сердце колотилось быстро-быстро. Голуби в небе превратились в размытые белые пятна на красном пульсирующем фоне. Кайдин с усилием перевел взгляд на Пизанскую башню. Башня качнулась и вдруг рухнула прямо на него. Пизанская башня упала! Да еще не в ту сторону! Ну разве не смешно?

И кстати, ему вечность лежать в темноте под обломками или найдут в конце концов? Под обломками горной породы в одной из многочисленных пещерок Крако. И чего соваться было? Ясно же, оползни, нельзя. Вот и знак поставили, что нельзя, но туристам закон не писан.

Он выкопается - вот уже просвет виден – сядет в машину и уедет. А потом улетит домой, в Калифорнию, и будет себе назло сутки тусить в одном из прибрежных клубов. Будет валяться на пляже, снова обгорит, забыв о солнцезащитном креме – вон кожу уже пощипывает. Переспит с загорелой длинноногой красоткой, хватит уже в девственниках сидеть. И больше в Италию – ни ногой. Или в следующий раз проторчать весь отдых в каком-нибудь отеле из тех, что навроде небольшого города, и можно наружу носа не казать. Довольно с него приключений.

Кайдин поднапрягся – и вырвался на воздух. Теплый вечерний воздух, полный слабых цветочных запахов. В тенях поодаль горела пара больших глаз. Он все еще в Италии, в Оффузкаменто, в лапах хозяина чудовищ.

Кайдин полулежал в шезлонге около стены беседки-столовой под кроной абрикосового дерева. Верхнюю половину тела как кипятком облили. Он наклонил голову: длинные неглубокие царапины змеились по груди, животу, по рукам от плеч почти до костяшек пальцев. Вот сюрприз. Руки-то вроде Рик не трогал. Наверное, «тронул» уже после того, как Кайдин вырубился. Кожа была темно-розовая, воспаленная, но ни одна царапина не кровоточила. Кажется, Рик их даже ничем не обрабатывал, хотя Кайдин, принюхавшись, уловил слабый остаточный запах спирта. На столике рядом стоял накрытый поднос. Подняв крышку (кожу ощутимо стянуло, рука дрожала), он обнаружил тарелку с небольшими ломтиками жареной печени, пакет гранатового сока и пару плиток горького шоколада. Мол, приходи в себя, попозже еще поиграем. Не сразу замеченная записка полностью подтвердила его догадку: «Спасибо, Дино, это было восхитительно. Ночью продолжим». Кайдина одновременно перекосило от злости, пробило на смех и бросило в дрожь. Ночью продолжим? Куда продолжать-то, если на нем места живого не осталось? Ах да! Есть же еще спина! На ней, учитывая даже следы общения с мостовой, наверняка осталось немало нетронутой… Кайдин истерически расхохотался, и невидимая Франческа ответила из теней раскатистым рыканьем. Из боковой двери призраком появился Риккардо:

\- Как дела, Дино?

\- «Это было восхитительно»? – процитировал Кайдин, махнув запиской. – Где в таком случае букет и обручальное кольцо? И принеси брачный контракт, я тоже хочу туда вписать пару пунктов!

Риккардо даже не улыбнулся:

\- Ты бы лучше поел, - и ушел.

Кайдин продолжал конвульсивно хихикать, пока из глаз не брызнули слезы, потом съел и выпил все, что было на подносе, а записку разорвал на мелкие клочки и высыпал в траву.

Когда совсем стемнело, Риккардо вернулся за ним и проводил в спальню под конвоем Франчески и еще одного зверя – здоровенной, похожей на гризли твари с длиннющими невтягивающимися когтями. Подстраховаться решил? Зачем столько, если одной змеепумы вот так хватит?

\- Она тебе пол поцарапает, - буркнул Кайдин, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по комнате.

\- Замолчи. Дался тебе этот пол.

Снова резкий свет, клеенка на паркете – опять чистая. На этот раз было больнее – и лежать на исполосованном животе, и Рик то ли завелся, то ли со спиной церемонился меньше, и думать про Венецию не получалось. Кайдин ежился, жевал ремень, громко втягивал носом воздух, когда лезвие врезалось глубже, и комкал край клеенки. Хотелось передернуть всей мокрой от выступившего холодного пота кожей, как лошади от мух. Мышцы непроизвольно сокращались и подергивались. Перед лицом янтарные когти Франчески то прятались в подушечки, то выезжали обратно. Даже если Риккардо не убьет его сегодня, а решит оставить для потакания своей «маленькой слабости», он загнется в конце концов от шока и анемии. А если и не загнется, то лучше умереть, чем служить дощечкой для художественной резьбы.

Риккардо что-то говорил, Кайдин его сначала не слушал, а потом вспомнил, что тот обещал рассказать про выход. Если не издевался, конечно. Риккардо молол чушь: про кожу, про кровь, про красоту и в том же духе. То ли от боли, то ли от его слов Кайдина мутило, но он продолжал слушать. И дождался-таки. Риккардо сказал – все тем же воркующим тоном и при этом так проехался лезвием по ребрам, что Кайдину показалось, будто слышен скрип стали по кости, и он чуть было не завыл в голос. Но услышал.

\- Ты все равно не уйдешь, - Риккардо неожиданно наклонился почти вплотную и прихватил зубами за взмокшую кожу на загривке.

\- Vattone! – Кайдин взвился скорее от неожиданности и отвращения, чем нарочно.

Сильно ударился затылком, что-то хрустнуло. Франческа и «гризли» бросились на него одновременно. И тут-то Кайдину дико, несказанно повезло: чудовища проявили-таки свою натуру диких зверей – разом метнувшись вперед, они столкнулись боками и плечами и тут же переключились друг на друга, а их хозяин был без сознания и не мог их разнять. Кайдину даже в голову не приходило оставлять Риккардо в живых: рядом с ревущими грызущимися тушами он подхватил нож и бил своего мучителя в лицо, шею, грудь – куда придется. Но этого показалось мало. Он схватил со стола тяжеленные мраморные часы и с размаху, не глядя, опустил на голову Риккардо. Звук раздался такой, как от арбуза, если его уронить. Вот теперь все. Будто в подтверждение хвост Франчески развернулся и стукнул его по спине, придав ускорение к двери. Скатившись по лестнице, Кайдин выскочил на улицу и побежал через спящий город. Он не особо боялся погони: звери разберутся друг с другом, а потом победитель скорее полакомится трупом своего бывшего хозяина и вообще забудет, что в комнате еще кто-то был. А что остальные обитатели зверинца? Подохнут? Вырвутся из вольеров и выйдут на улицы ничего не подозревающего города? Кайдин решил не думать.

Он нашел ход, о котором говорил Рик в каких-нибудь трехстах метрах от завала, под густой завесой вьющихся растений. Пятнадцать шагов от каменного столба, двадцать пять от родника… В лучших традициях кладоискательских карт - если не знать, черта с два отыщешь. Он плохо помнил, как хромал по бесконечному переходу несколько часов, умирая от головокружения, жажды и слабости, выбрался в яркий день(!), нашел свою машину и, выхлебав полбутылки совершенно выдохшейся безвкусной газировки, тронулся в путь, до одури боясь наткнуться на оливковую рощу вместо дороги. Однако обошлось. До Матеры он не дотянул, но повстречались добрые люди.

Очухался Кайдин уже в больнице: легкое сотрясение мозга, два треснувших ребра, растревоженная травма голеностопного сустава и средняя кровопотеря от «множественных неглубоких резаных ран». И амнезия. Амнезию он себе сам придумал: залезли в пещеру с приятелем, на приятеля напал зверь, потом все начало рушиться. А потом – не помню хоть убейте. По крайней мере смерть Теодора на него не повесили, а вот штраф за Крако впаяли.

4  
Сидя в кафетерии аэродрома, Кайдин отложил словарик. Название проклятого города переводилось как «затмение», но какая теперь разница? После выхода из больницы на него столько всего навалилось, вспомнить страшно: вызволять вещи, объясняться с прокатом, общаться с полицией и кем только не… Хорошо отдохнул, нечего сказать. Но все уже позади. Билет на руках, через два часа отправляется самолет. Кайдин уловил краем глаза пестрое пятно, повернул голову – и оцепенел: девушка с красными цветами. Ледяная глыба с размаху ухнула в желудок – и растаяла. Девушка в пышном платье раздавала букетики и фотографировалась с восхищенными туристами. Кайдин чуть не расплакался от облегчения, заглотил полстакана холодной «Колы» разом и мотнул головой. Долбаные нервы! Долбаные цветочницы! Долбаный извращенец, из-за которого в разгар лета приходится натягивать рукава толстовки по самые пальцы, как законченному героинщику!

\- Кайдин.  
Раздражение ушло, смытое волной слабости, заставившей навалиться грудью на стойку.

\- Дино.

В желудок ухнула еще одна глыба. И таять не спешила. Кайдин так оцепенел, что оглянуться не то что боялся – не мог физически.

\- Se Maometto non va alla montagna, la montagna va da Maometto, dai?

\- Я тебя убил, - просипел он.

Кто-то легко прислонился сзади, чьи-то пальцы потянулись и закатали его рукав, скользнули по извилистому узору тонких шрамов.

\- Ты не мог, carino. Ты же помнишь, только чудовища могут убивать чудовищ.

КОНЕЦ  
19-27 июля 2011

Примечания:

Горгонцола - один из наиболее известных итальянских сыров, отличающийся характерным островатым вкусом.  
Хиллбилли - презрительное прозвище людей, которые проживали изолированно в таких гористых районах Северной Америки, как Аппалачи.  
Гракулум – «маленькое вспаханное поле», первоначальное название города Крако.  
Кростини - маленькие кусочки поджаренного хлеба, популярная итальянская закуска. Они могут быть представлены в различных вариантах с любыми продуктами.  
Равиоли - итальянские макаронные изделия из теста с различной начинкой. Аналогом равиоли являются пельмени и вареники.  
Траттория – тип ресторана с упрощенным сервисом, более низкими ценами и «домашней» обстановкой.  
***  
С'e nessuno? – Есть тут кто-нибудь?  
Buongiorno , signorina – Здравствуйте, синьорина  
Che cosa e? – Что это?  
Locale – Ночной клуб  
Venga con me – Пойдем со мной  
Sesso, a buon mercato! – Секс, дешево!  
Vattone, bastardo! – От***ись, ублюдок!  
Roba da matti! – Сумасшедший!  
Spiacente - Извините  
Voglia riserva. Due cameras (с грамм.ошибкой). Quali metodi di pagamento? – Хочу взять номера. Две комнаты. Как оплачивать?  
Panetteria - Булочная  
Buona sera – Добрый вечер  
Spiacente, non copisco. Parlare lentamente – Извините, не понимаю. Говорите медленнее.  
Ciac, si gira! – Камера! Мотор!  
Per carita! – Ради бога!  
Ambulanza - Скорая помощь  
Farmacia - Аптека  
Medico - Врач  
Si - Да  
Certamente - Конечно  
Vabbe - Ладно  
Sorelle - Сестры  
Lo compralo subito – Я это беру  
Grazie per l'acquisto – Спасибо за покупку  
Zitta, bambini, zitta – Тихо, дети, тихо  
Acqua - Вода  
Ессо - Вот  
Grazie - Спасибо  
Mamma mia! – Мама дорогая!  
Dai? – Правда?  
Cribbio, scusa – Черт, прости  
Cosi’cosi’. Si, cosi’cosi’ – Так себе. Да, так себе.  
Figlio di puttana! – Сукин сын!  
Pezzo di merda! – Дерьма кусок!  
Polizia! Аiuto! Per favore! – Полиция! Помогите! Пожалуйста!  
Boh! – Выражение, означающее неуверенность  
Va fa’n’culo, cazzo di caccare – Пошел в жопу, сраный х**  
Caro (сarino) – Милый, дорогой  
Da sballo - Потрясающий  
Schianto - Красавец  
Bello – Красивый, милый  
Se Maometto non va alla montagna, la montagna va da Maometto – Если Магомет не идет к горе, гора идет к Магомету

лето 2011


End file.
